Psychose aux Monts des Hokage
by hanashimajima
Summary: Naruto est un jeune enseignant au collège Monts des Hokage, réputé pour être le plus difficile dans la région de Konoha. Alors que tous ses collègues et lui s'attendaient à passer une nouvelle année à endurer l'indiscipline des élèves, des évènements vont venir troubler la routine installée au sein de cet établissement.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous!**

**Une toute nouvelle histoire, que j'espère vous plaira. Le premier chapitre est peu engageant, mais j'espère que vous serez courageux et lirez les prochains à venir.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Monsieur poussez vous et laissez nous faire notre travail!

_S'il vous plaît ne le laissez pas mourir, sanglotais-je.

Je continue de poursuivre désespérément le brancard dans lequel il est allongé, des médecins essayant de le stabiliser tout au long du parcours menant au bloc opératoire. Je sens soudain des mains me retenir et je me débat pour ne pas l'abandonner, mais deux infirmiers me maintiennent solidement en me disant que je ne peux pas aller plus loin. J'ai la sensation qu'en le laissant seul, qu'il ne me reviendra plus, donc je continue de me débattre. Mais personne ne semble comprendre mon désespoir, je vois deux autres infirmiers se diriger vers moi, l'un tenant une seringue à la main.

_Non! s'il vous plaît! laisser moi être avec lui! il a besoin de moi! M'écriais-je

_Calmez-vous monsieur! m'ordonna l'infirmier tenant mon bras droit.

_Il faut que je reste avec lui! Lâchez-moi!

_Tenez-le fermement! s'écria l'infirmier à la seringue.

Je tente de m'extraire de leur prise mais je n'y arrive pas et je sens inévitablement l'aiguille de la seringue me transpercer la peau. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner petit à petit et mes paupières devenir lourdes.

_Non, j'veux pas...j'veux pas le...laisser seul

_Tout ira bien monsieur, reposez-vous.

_Non..non, soufflais-je.

Je tente de rester éveillé mais ça devient difficile, je me sens soulever puis allonger sur un lit. Je vois l'un des infirmiers me dire quelque chose puis c'est le trou noir.

Lorsque je me réveille, je sens une main posée sur ma main gauche. J'ouvre lentement mes paupières et reconnaît mon ami Ino.

_Ino? Où est-ce que...

Je ne termine pas ma question, le triste sourire qui orne son visage me fait me rappeler de l'endroit où je suis et de la raison qui m'y a emmemner.

_Comment...vas...

_Naruto, j'suis désolé, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

_Non, c'est pas vrai! Il a pas pu me faire ça! J'ai encore besoin de lui!

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes et pour me consoler Ino me serre dans ses bras.

_Sache que tu n'es pas seul, tu peux compter sur moi.

_Tout ça c'est de ma faute!

_Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es coupable de rien.

_Si j'avais démissionné, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé!

_Tu n'en sais rien, ne te fais pas plus de mal.

_J'aimerais tellement remonter dans le temps pour tout changer. Je veux qu'il revienne!

Elle ne me répond pas, et me prodigue des caresses dans le dos pour m'apaiser. Je ne cesse de répéter mes derniers mots jusqu'à ce que je sente la fatigue m'emporter.

_Je...veux..qu'il revienne, dis-je dans un dernier soupir.

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tôt.**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée pour moi. Une nouvelle année scolaire qui sera sans doute aussi palpitante que les précédentes. Je me présente, je suis Uzumaki Naruto et je suis professeur de mathématiques au collège Monts des Hokage. Les élèves qui y sont, ont un tempérament de feu. C'est l'un des établissements les plus difficiles de la région de Konoha. D'ailleurs les enseignants ne s'y attardent jamais trop. Dès qu'ils en ont l'opportunité ils se barrent. Je les comprends étant donné que je tente de faire la même chose. Ce sera ma troisième année au sein de cette école. Je crois que je ne déprime pas trop, comme certain, car j'ai des amis qui y enseignent aussi, donc on reste solidaire. Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je pense à me dépêcher sinon je vais arriver en retard.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le parking du collège, je vois pas mal de voitures garées. Il y a beaucoup d'adeptes au petit dej offert. J'avoue, j'ai fait le fainéant ce matin, juste pour profiter un peu plus de mon lit. Je me dirige nonchalamment vers la salle polyvalente, lieu de la grande réunion de rentrée. Lorsque je franchi les portes, une odeur de café vient titiller mes narines et je vois mes chers collègues dans de grandes discussions animées. C'est la seule période de l'année où je peux voir un soupçon de bonheur sur leur visage. Non ! Que dis-je, il y a aussi le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, là c'est le soulagement total. Il y a des petits groupes dispersés dans toute la salle et je recherche du regard le mien. Une fois repéré, je me dirige vers eux, mais politesse oblige, il faut saluer chaque personne sur mon passage.

_Uzumaki ! Je ne vous pensais pas avec nous cette année.

_Navré de vous décevoir mon cher Ibizu, mais vous aller devoir encore me supporter ! Lui répondis-je en arborant un large sourire.

_Oh ne vous m'éprenez pas ! Votre présence ne me dérange pas, au contraire je suis ravi que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous.

Ce type, me tape sur les nerfs. Il ne cesse de jouer les hypocrites avec tout le monde. C'est le mouchard du principal. Il s'incruste dans tous les groupes pour ensuite lui faire son rapport. Il est professeur d'histoire-géographie et il se fait passer pour un prof très compétent, toujours là à vouloir donner des conseils aux autres. Mais lorsqu'on passe près de sa salle, c'est une autre histoire.

_C'est bon à savoir. Bon ben je vais saluer les autres, donc je vous laisse.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et me détourne pour reprendre mon cheminement. Je me faufile à travers les divers groupes, quand je me fais attraper par le bras.

_Tu ne me dis plus bonjour Naruto.

_Ah, Shion, je ne t'avais pas vu, tu vas bien ?

_Maintenant que je te vois, ça va mieux.

Cette femme a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Elle ne cesse de me faire du rentre dedans depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Elle ne désespère pas, malgré le peu d'intérêt que je lui porte. Elle est professeur de français et n'hésite pas à user de son charme pour amadouer certains élèves. L'an dernier, deux d'une classe de troisième se sont battu à cause d'elle. Elle a déclaré être flattée de l'intérêt que lui portaient ses élèves. Elle peut être très bizarre par moment, encore une que le métier rend dingue.

_Tu as pris des couleurs, tu as donc bien profité de tes vacances.

_Oui, j'étais à Suna, donc difficile d'éviter le bronzage.

_Tu en as de la chance. Moi, j'ai fait trop de folies côté vestimentaire, alors j'suis resté ici. Mais si un jour je souhaite aller à Suna, je saurais où me renseigner.

_Pas de soucis, mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras supporter la chaleur là-bas.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon corps supporte sans aucun problème les températures extrêmes, surtout à certains moments, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Me dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

_Euh…..

_Oui je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire et c'est plutôt déplaisant comme vision.

_Uchiwa, toujours là au mauvais moment. Dit-elle dépité.

_Sas'ke, j't'ai pas entendu arriver.

_J'suis venu t'aider à te débarrasser de Nisou san, vu que tu n'y arrive jamais seul.

_Hn, c'est sûr, le gentil toutou vient faire son travail.

Shion et Sasuke ne se sont jamais entendu. Ils se regardent toujours de travers et s'insultent tout le temps. Sas'ke c'est mon meilleur ami depuis le bac à sable. Il est prof de sciences physique. Il peut paraître froid, arrogant et méprisant aux yeux des autres, mais avec moi il est différent et je sais que je peux compter sur lui en cas de problèmes. Je sais qu'il est amoureux de moi, il me l'a avoué il y a quatre ans déjà. Mais je n'ai pu répondre à ses sentiments étant déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il a accepté mon choix et n'a plu refait d'allusions sur ce sujet.

_Je préfère être un toutou à un paillasson, au moins le toutou peu se coucher et même se gratter sur le paillasson.

Je vois un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres de Shion. C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont surnommé. Sasuke a décidé d'appeler Shion paillasson car elle ne cesse d'essuyer mes refus.

_Hn, je ne préfère pas m'abaisser à te répondre, tu n'en vaux plus la peine. On continuera notre discussion une autre fois Naruto, je ne souhaite pas attraper de tiques.

_Je doute fort que tu n'en ai pas encore, vu que tu traîne partout.

Elle s'éloigne de nous, non sans jeter un regard noir à Sasuke, pour rejoindre ses autres collègues de français.

_Tu aurais pu être plus aimable avec elle, c'est la rentrée.

_C'est elle qui a commencé les hostilités.

_Sas'ke, lui dis-je sur un ton réprobateur.

Il arbore un micro sourire.

_C'est plus fort que moi, dès que je vois cette femme, il n'y a rien d'aimable qui me vient à l'esprit.

_Et dire que vous reprochez à vos élèves de répliquer lorsqu'ils se font insulter, vous n'êtes pas mieux, lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

_Faîtes ce que je dis et non ce que je fais, c'est la règle n°1 que je donne à mes élèves.

_Encore heureux ! Si tous les élèves étaient comme toi, je crois que j'aurais déjà démissionné !

_merci pour le compliment.

On arrive près des autres membres de notre groupe.

_Alors, Naruto, tu n'arrives toujours pas à te défaire de la sangsue !

_C'est notre premier jour Kiba, je n'allais tout de même pas être désagréable !

Kiba, c'est un prof d'anglais. C'est le comique du groupe, on s'est entendue rapidement. J'étais comme lui avant, mais je me suis assagi, ce qui n'est pas trop son cas. En plus il a une réputation de coureur de jupons, même les élèves sont au courant.

_Comme si c'était différent les autres jours. Tu es beaucoup trop gentil avec cette femme. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut être plus ferme si tu veux qu'elle te laisse tranquille !

_Sakura, merci pour ton conseil, mais on ne pourrait pas parler d'autres choses.

Sakura, est prof d'svt. C'est une très belle femme et la coloration rose qu'elle a donnée à ses cheveux lui va à la perfection, mais c'est un vrai tyran. Elle terrorise ses élèves et même certains enseignants.

_Ben, on parlait un peu de nos vacances avant que tu te fasses interpeler par Shion. Et je peux te dire que la concernant tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Me dit Kiba en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Ne me dis pas que vous avez….

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, je sais qu'il a compris.

_Hn, me répondit-il tout sourire.

_ Franchement tu n'es qu'un zizi sur pâte Inuzuka!

_Jalouse ma p'tite Saku. Si tu veux je peux être aussi à ton service.

_Non, merci. Sans façon. Et si tu refais de telles allusions à mon encontre je te jure que tu regretteras d'avoir un jour croisé mon chemin.

_Cool Saku, c'était juste pour blaguer.

_Evite ce genre de blague avec moi, lui répondit sèchement Sakura.

_Je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'estime pour toi Inuzuka, mais là tu viens de réduire à néant le peu que j'en avais. Quel manque de goût !

_Ton opinion ne m'a jamais affecté Uchiwa, tu ne portes personne en estime mis à part ta petite personne. Et puis cesse de jouer les asexués, je suis sûr que t'as déjà mis beaucoup de nana dans ton lit.

Le problème avec Kiba, c'est que ses conversations dévient très souvent sur le sexe.

_C'est bien là la différence entre toi et moi. Moi, je ne mets aucune nana, comme tu le dis, dans mon lit, mais de vraies femmes. Je ne côtoie pas les putes.

_Ben dis donc ! Quel genre de conversation avez-vous en ce bon matin. Ne me dites pas que vous vous prenez déjà la tête.

_Salut Ino, ne t'en fais pas. J'adore discuter avec Uchiwa, car je trouve les élèves beaucoup plus plaisant après, s'exclama Kiba.

_Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables tous les deux, ricana Ino.

Ino, c'est une prof de maths tout comme moi. Elle est très belle, elle a même été élu par les élèves, prof la plus sexy du collège.

_Il en va de même pour moi, car je trouve les élèves moins cons après, renchérit Sasuke.

_Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter tous les jours Naruto, mais moi j'aurais fait une overdose, me dit Kiba.

_Vous êtes pire que mes élèves ! Soupira Sakura.

_Tu devrais les prendre dans ta classe Saku pour les dresser, dis-je.

_Je déclare forfait. Etant l'amie de Sasuke, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Il me surpasse largement.

_Je confirme. Dire que des élèves tombent malade juste avant son cours parce qu'ils ont oublié la feuille du devoir ou leur cahier ! Tu fais comment ?

_Je ne livre pas mes secrets Yamanaka.

_Je n'ai jamais eu les mêmes classes que toi. Qui sait, peut-être que cette année ce sera le cas. Lui dis-je.

_Si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu ne les aura pas avant mon cours.

_Tu n'exagère pas un peu Sas'ke.

_Oh que non! Naruto, pour l'avoir subi l'an dernier, je peux te dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir d'élèves avant lui, me dit Ino.

_Ah non, si vous décidez de ne parler que des prouesses d'Uchiwa moi je me barre.

_Jaloux Inuzuka.

_De toi ?! Pas le moins du monde.

_Pourtant tu devrais. De ce que j'entends de toi, ça papote beaucoup dans tes cours.

Je vois de l'agacement sur le visage de Kiba, encore une autre personne de mon entourage qui n'a pas d'affinités avec Sasuke.

_On ne t'as jamais dit que dans un cours de langues étrangères, les échanges étaient primordiales !

_Hey, ne recommencez pas avec vos chamailleries.

_T'en fais pas Naruto, j'allais de toute manière aller saluer mes collègues d'anglais, pour pas qu'ils croient que je les snobe, comme font certains.

_Tu pourrais pas être un tantinet aimable Sas'ke.

_J'aime la franchise et tu le sais, d'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, toi qui dis tout le temps que les gens sont hypocrites dans ce collège.

Je soupire. Il a toujours réponse à tout.

_Il y a pas mal de nouveaux, nous fis remarquer Ino.

_Pas plus que les années précédentes, lui répondit Sakura.

Au même moment on voit débarquer le principal et tous les autres membres de l'administration. Notre chef c'est Danzo sama. Je ne supporte pas ce type. Il donne souvent tort aux enseignants et évite le plus possible les conseils de discipline pour obtenir sa prime à la fin de l'année. Il demande à tout le monde de s'installer. Et voilà, l'habituel discours sur les résultats catastrophiques des élèves, les dispositifs à mettre en place et le fonctionnement de l'établissement va commencer. Ce qui intéresse tout le monde, c'est leur emploi du temps et les classes qu'ils vont avoir. Mais ces p'tits malins de l'administration le savent, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne le donnent qu'à la fin de la réunion, pour être sûr d'avoir l'attention et la présence de tous jusqu'au bout.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu est arrivé : la distribution des emplois du temps.

_Alors satisfait ?

_L'horreur ! Fis-je dépité. Non seulement j'ai un planning de merde mais en plus j'ai la pire classe de l'établissement, la 3A. Le principal adjoint ne doit pas m'apprécier.

_C'est ça quand on est trop gentille, on se fait avoir. Au moins on pourra dire qu'on a une classe en commun, la 3A ! Déclara Sasuke.

_Et ça ne te dérange pas?

_Je m'en fous un peu. Regarde, j'ai cours que le matin. Je pense que c'est pour la santé mentale des élèves.

_La chance !

_Je n'ai pas à me plaindre du miens non plus, dit Sakura.

_C'est dégueulasse, ça fait trois ans que je demande mon vendredi après-midi et on me l'a pas donné ! Et toi Sasuke tu as encore le tien de libre. S'indigna Ino.

_ Vous deux, vous n'avez toujours pas compris le système. Pour avoir ce que l'on veut, il faut être chiant. Vous acceptez tout ce que l'on vous donne, donc vous êtes les derniers servis.

_Tu as compris Naruto, il faut qu'on aille se plaindre à l'administration.

_Ouais, ouais, dis sans conviction.

_Salut ! Ino, Naruto comme d'hab pour la réunion péda de cette aprèm.

_Hn. Fis-je sans entrain, pensant toujours à mon planning.

_Okay Anko, à plus !

_Bon et si nous allions déjeuner ensemble, là je commence à avoir faim. Déclara Sakura.

_Bonne idée Saku, on a qu'à aller à l'Ichiraku.

_Hors de question Naruto, j'ne veux pas manger des ramen.

_Arrête de faire ton rabat joie Sas'ke.

_Je suis du même avis, j'ne veux pas de ramen.

_Tu aurais pu me soutenir Saku et puis je mérite bien un p'tit réconfort.

_J'ai la solution pour satisfaire tout le monde. Un ami à moi à ouvert récemment un petit resto sympa pas loin d'ici, la nourriture y est succulente et je crois que leur ramen fait concurrence à celui de l'Ichiraku. Ca vous tente?

_C'est qui cet ami ?

_C'est plus un ami à Shika, mais je crois que tu l'as déjà croisé Saku. Il s'appelle Choji.

_Non, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Shika c'est le fiancé d'Ino, un mec plutôt cool, qui paraît un peu flemmard, mais ça cogite pas mal dans son cerveau. Il est le champion du monde aux échecs et Ino est très fier de lui.

_Hn, on y va dans ma voiture.

_Je prends ça pour un oui, je préviens Choji.

Ino s'écarte légèrement de nous pour appeler son ami.

_Et pourquoi n'y va-t-on pas plutôt dans ma voiture ?

_On prend la mienne et il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

_Tu sais bien Naruto que c'est non négociable avec Sasuke. Pourquoi tu perds ton temps ?

_Parce que j'adore le faire chier Saku.

_Pff, gamin.

_N'oubliez pas qu'on doit revenir ici cet aprèm, alors mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps. Je viens d'appeler Choji et il nous réserve une table.

Nous continuâmes de discuter en route et pendant le déjeuner. J'avoue que lorsque je pars en vacances, ces moments entre amis me manquent parfois. Mais toutes bonnes choses à une fin et de retour au collège, nous avons pris la direction de nos équipes respectives. En maths, nous sommes à huit : Anko, la plus tyrannique du groupe, Daisuke, le mythomane, Karin, atteinte de la sasukemania, les trois nouveaux, Konohamaru, Shino et Darui et bien sûr pour compléter l'équipe, Ino et moi. Lorsque notre réunion c'est terminée, nous nous sommes tous dirigé vers le parking, mis à part les nouveaux qui devaient encore rester pour une autre réunion avec le principal.

_Ah ô faites tu es pp d'une classe ? Me demande Ino.

_Hn, une sixième donc je vais devoir revenir demain.

_Chacun son tour, moi c'est d'une cinquième.

En arrivant dans le parking, je remarque l'absence des voitures de Sasuke et Sakura.

_Y'en a qui ne se font pas de vieux os ici !

_On a toujours été plus long en maths. Je crois que demain tu auras Saku. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle est aussi pp d'une sixième.

_Hn, je déteste faire la pré-rentrée des élèves, en plus des sixièmes ! Mais bon je n'ai pas trop le choix.

_C'est vrai que pour les sixièmes ça dure plus longtemps.

_Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi. A plus Ino.

_A plus !

* * *

En entrant chez moi, je me suis affalé sur le canapé et j'suis resté ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes. Puis je pris mon téléphone pour appeler la personne avec qui je partage ma vie depuis plus de quatre ans.

_Allô, Naruto, j'te manque déjà ?

_Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! J'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras Gaara.

_Je pense que ce sera un peu difficile maintenant, mais si ça peut te réconforter, tu me manque, toi aussi.

_Y'a intérêt !

Comme je le disais, Gaara est mon petit ami depuis plus de quatre ans. Cette année fera deux ans que nous vivons séparés. Il a été muté à Suna, suite à une promotion à son travail. C'est ce qui me pousse à vouloir partir. Je veux le retrouver, car ce voir qu'un week-end sur deux, ça devient de plus en plus difficile.

_Tu faisais quoi avant que je te t'appelle.

_Je pensais à toi.

_Arrête de mentir, alors tu faisais quoi ?

_J'étais en train de vérifier la comptabilité de l'entreprise, puis ça m'a saoulé donc je me suis mis à penser très fort à toi et mon tel à sonner.

_Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

_J'espère bien !

_Ce n'est pas cette réponse que j'attendais.

_Je t'aime moi aussi.

Je souris bêtement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me le disait.

_Et ta journée ?

_Ça c'est très bien passée. C'est juste que comme d'hab j'ai eu un emploi du temps pourri, donc je ne pourrais même pas partir dès le vendredi aprèm pour venir te voir.

_Le mieux c'est que moi je vienne. On passera beaucoup plus de temps ensemble.

_Hn, tu as raison.

J'entends quelqu'un lui adresser la parole, surement son assistante.

_Il faut que je te laisse, ce vieux Oonooki veut me voir. A plus mon cœur.

_A plus amour.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il m'a rappelé et on a longuement parlé avant que je ne m'endorme.

* * *

Je sens les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrer dans ma chambre. Il faut que je me lève pour me préparer. D'ailleurs mon réveil se met à sonner pour me le rappeler.

Lorsque j'arrive devant le collège, je vois déjà énormément d'élèves accompagnés par un de leur parent. J'entre dans l'établissement et me dirige vers la salle des profs, là où se trouvent sans doute mes autres collègues.

_Salut tout le monde !

_Toujours de bonne humeur Naruto !

_Il le faut bien Anko !

_Ça fait toujours plaisir à voir.

_Merci ! Un compliment venant de toi est si rare que ce jour restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

_Hn, idiot va.

_Salut Naruto, Anko.

_Salut Saku ! D'attaque pour cette journée ?

_Je salive déjà rien qu'à l'idée de les torturer.

_On est vraiment pareil, toi et moi. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de mes prochaines victimes, rajouta Anko.

_Vous n'êtes vraiment pas nette, toutes les deux.

_Je ne prends pas cela pour une insulte, je pense justement qu'il n'y a rien de sain à choisir ce métier.

_Et pourquoi tu l'as choisi alors ?

_Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué que je suis une grande masochiste mon p'tit Naru.

_A trop t'écouter je vais finir par croire que je ne suis pas net non plus !

_Mais tu ne l'as jamais été, vu que t'es le meilleur ami d'Uchiwa.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque. Le principal adjoint, Homura entre puis nous demande de nous rendre dans le hall d'entrée pour récupérer nos élèves.

C'est parti pour la journée marathon. J'ai fait le speech habituel aux parents puis me suis retrouvé seul avec les élèves afin de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'établissement et leur faire visiter le collège. Pour eux, c'est le grand changement donc il faut prendre du temps pour être sûr qu'ils ont tout bien capté.

_Enfin, cette journée est terminée ! M'exclamais-je.

_Alors ça a été ?

_Très bien, ils sont plutôt adorable ses petits sixièmes.

_Ils n'ont pas encore montré leurs cornes de démon.

_J'ne leur en laisserai pas l'opportunité.

Lorsque les élèves ont été libérés, j'ai été rejoindre Sakura dans sa salle. Elle vérifiait son matériel.

_Ça y est ! On peut y aller maintenant.

On se dirige tranquillement vers le parking.

_J'espère que cette année sera meilleur que la précédente.

_Tu espères trop, mon p'tit Naru. En deux mois de vacances, les élèves ont gagné en stupidité et en taille. Ils seront tous chiants et cons comme à leur habitude.

_Tu es très optimiste toi !

_J'ne vois pas ce qui pourrait calmer leur ardeur.

_Hn, effectivement.

_J'ne t'ai pas demandé hier, ça a été tes vacances à Suna ?

_Tu connais déjà la réponse ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

_Gaara va bien ? Me demande-t-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

Dans le collège, il n'y a que trois personnes qui sont au courant de mon homosexualité, Sakura, Ino et Sasuke. Ce dernier étant lui-même bisexuel. Je n'en ai pas informé Kiba, car je ne sais pas s'il comprendrait, c'est un homme à femmes.

_Je lui manque !

_J'imagine bien, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

_Non, mais on n'a pas trop le choix. Il est un peu tard pour cette année, mais pour optimiser mes chances de mutation, on pense sérieusement à se pacser.

_Ah oui !

_Hn.

_En tout cas, si vous vous lancez, je vous soutiens totalement.

_Merci Saku

En arrivant devant le parking, nous remarquâmes la présence d'un homme.

_Il a l'air un peu perdu.

_Un peu seulement, il a l'air paniqué j'dirais, me répond Saku.

_Bonsoir, vous attendez quelqu'un ? Demandais-je.

_Euh….n-non

_Vous êtes nouveau ? Je ne vous ai pas vu hier.

_Je…suis…ar-rivé..au-aujourd'hui.

Ben dit donc, j'ai la sensation de l'effrayer là. Sakura, me vient en renfort.

_Vous avez un moyen pour rentrer chez vous ? On peut toujours vous raccompagner sinon.

_N-non.. j'n'ai..pas de voi-ture.

_Ben, dis-moi où tu habites et j't'emmène. Lui proposais-je en arborant un large sourire, en espérant qu'il se décrispe un peu.

_C'est que…j'suis…arri-vé ce…matin et…je…ne…rap-pelle pas de…l'ad-dresse…de la… ré-sidence.

_Tu te rappelles du trajet ?

_Pas vrai-ment.

Sakura et moi on se regarde sans trop savoir quoi dire ni comment réagir. Et Sasuke ose me traiter de baka ! Je pense que je finirai par croire Anko lorsque qu'elle dit qu'il ne faut pas être net pour faire ce métier. Mais d'où il sort ce type?

_Euh… tu ne te rappelles d'aucun repère sur le trajet ?

_J'ai..pas..vraiment fais atten-tion.

J'espère que ce n'est pas un fou qui s'est échappé de l'asile et qui se fait passer pour prof, quoi que ça expliquerait bien la situation dans lequel il se trouve. Quand même il faut le faire ! Ne plus savoir où on habite !

_Je ne vois pas trop comment t'aider. T'as une idée Saku ?

Je la vois me regarder d'un air las, cette situation l'ennuie déjà.

_Vous auriez pu la noter sur une feuille ! Je ne sais pas moi.

Je sens qu'elle a envie de le traiter d'idiot mais elle se retient.

_Dé-so-lé, ne..ne vous pre-nez..pas la tê-te pour moi.

_Je ne serais pas tranquille, en vous laissant là, livré à vous-même.

_Au..pire j'i-rai à l'hô-tel.

Il va se faire bouffer par nos élèves ce gars. Il n'arrête pas de bégayer, en plus j'ai la sensation qu'on le fait peur.

_Tu as bien dit habiter dans une résidence ? Lui demande Sakura.

_Oui

_C'est par une agence que tu as trouvé ce logement ?

_Oui

_Ben t'as sans doute leur numéro dans ton portable, donc appelle la, elle pourra te donner ton adresse.

_T'es vraiment un génie Saku, j'y avais pas pensé.

_Oui, c'est vrai

Il prend son portable et s'éloigne un peu de nous.

_Alors là, je lui décerne haut la main le prix de la crétinerie, me chuchote-t-elle.

_Saku!

_Ben quoi, ne me dit pas que tu ne le pense pas, ça se lit sur ton visage.

_Je le trouve bizarre, c'est tout !

_Tu veux dire con, oui.

_je le plains déjà, nos élèves vont pas lui faire de cadeaux s'il a toujours cet air apeuré devant les gens.

_Encore un qui va se retrouver à la case dépression.

On arrête de parler en le voyant revenir vers nous.

_Alors ? Lui dis-je.

_Résidence Nishibi dans la rue Yondaime.

_Ah mais c'est en face de chez moi, j'habite la résidence Asahi.

Il me fait un sourire crispé, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi timide.

_Je vais te ramener, je n'ai même pas de détour à faire ! On y va ?

_Mer-ci.

_A lundi Saku, j'ne sais pas si je pourrais sortir avec vous ce week-end, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle se rapproche de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.

_Bipe-moi quand tu arrives chez toi, on ne sait jamais c'est peut-être un psychopathe. On peut vraiment dire que t'as une chance de pédé, me dit-elle tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Pour la forme je lui donne une petite tape amicale à l'épaule.

Je monte en voiture puis démarre. Sur le trajet pour combler le silence qui s'est installé, je lance la conversation.

_On ne s'est même pas présenté ! Je suis Naruto, prof de maths et toi ?

_Sai, prof d'arts plastiques

_Cool, j'ai toujours aimé cette matière, mais malheureusement je n'ai aucun talent artistique.

_Hn

Il pourrait faire un p'tit effort.

_Tu viens d'où ?

_Otto

Je le vois prendre sa respiration et poser sa tête contre la vitre de la portière.

_Ça va ?

_J'ai mal à la tête.

_Ah, ok.

Pour le coup je ferme ma bouche. Je n'ai jamais trouvé un trajet aussi long. J'n'ai vraiment pas de bol, il a fallu qu'il habite en face de chez moi. Quand je vois les murs de ma résidence, je retiens in extrémiste un soupir de soulagement.

_Voilà, on est arrivé.

_Mer-ci.

Il descend de la voiture et je le vois hésité devant la portière.

_Euh..comme..on ha-bite en fa-ce ça te dé-rangerai pas de me vé-hiculer.

_Non, bien sûr ! Entre collègue on s'entraide.

_Je pour-rais a-voir ton numéro, comme ça je te pré-viendrais avant.

_D'accord.

Je lui donne mon numéro puis il s'en va. Je vais ensuite me garer dans le parking de ma résidence et rentrer chez moi. Je vais envoyer un texto à Sakura pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Le reste de la semaine je vais préparer mes cours pour être libre ce week-end pour mon amour. Etant tous disponible, le jeudi soir nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous à un resto, puis sommes allés nous détendre dans un club de jazz. Sasuke étant de la partie, il était évident de supprimer les boîtes de nuit en deuxième partie de soirée.

Le lendemain je me réveille le sourire aux lèvres. Gaara sera là ce soir donc ça me mets de bonne humeur. Je vais faire quelques courses pour le diner de ce soir et en rentrant je vais récupérer mon courrier. Je ne prends pas le temps de les regarder dans l'immédiat, je sais qu'il n'y a que des factures. L'après-midi, en faisant du nettoyage je fais un peu le tri et je remarque un petite enveloppe bleu ciel non timbrée, ayant juste mon prénom imprimé dessus. Elle a été légèrement parfumé.

_Une admiratrice? Me dis-je à moi-même. Ce serait bien la première fois.

Je décide de l'ouvrir, curieux de lire le contenu. J'y trouve une carte orange, ayant la forme d'une spirale, sur laquelle est imprimé:

" _Il me tarde d'être l'unique personne à qui sera destiné ses beaux sourires_"

_Qui ça peut bien être?

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! :-)

A pistache!

HanaS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut!**

**Et me voilà de retour pour la suite de Psychose aux Monts des Hokage.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je la retourne mais il n'y a aucune signature. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à la devinette. Cette personne finira certainement par apparaitre un jour, il ne va pas se cacher indéfiniment derrière une carte. Si ça se trouve c'est peut-être même un canular. Je ne m'y attarde pas plus, je la froisse puis la jette à la poubelle.

Nous sommes en soirée et je prépare le diner en attendant l'arrivée de Gaara. Il a pris le dernier vol pour venir me voir. D'ailleurs il ne tarde pas à arriver, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

_Hmmmm, c'est que ça sent bon ici ! Cria-t-il depuis l'entrée de l'appart.

_Ravi d'entendre que tu salives déjà ! Lui répondis-je.

Il entre dans la cuisine et vint m'enlacer. Il appuie son torse contre mon dos et niche son visage dans mon cou.

_Tu me déconcentre, je risque de me tromper dans mes dosages. Dis-je en ricanant.

Je le sens inspirer profondément, ce qui me donne des frissons.

_Toi aussi tu sens très bon, me chuchote-t-il.

Il commence à parsemer mon cou de petits baisers papillons. Et moi qui voulais me faire désirer ce soir. Je crois que je ne ferais pas long feu dans ses bras.

_Gaa-ra hmmm…le re-pas.

Je vois ses mains venir sur les boutons de la gazinière et les mettre tous au point 0.

_Je crois que je commencerais par le dessert ce soir.

Je lâche ce que j'ai entre les mains et me retourne vers lui. On s'embrasse passionnément. Je sens ses mains venir palper mon fessier et les miennes se perdent désespérément dans sa chevelure rouge sang. Je nous décale légèrement de la gazinière. Le souffle me manque et je n'ai d'autre choix que de rompre le baiser. Mais c'est sans compter sur Gaara qui revient rapidement à la charge.

_Je…vois..que hmmmm t'es en….gran-de forme.

_J'ai envie de toi, là maintenant.

J'ai les joues qui chauffent et le cœur qui bat la chamade.

_Je vois ça ! Que…hmmm.

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que nous repartons pour un autre baiser enflammé. Il me soulève et je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Nous prenons la direction de ma chambre. Il m'allonge sur le lit et ne tarde pas à me surplomber. Il repart à l'assaut de mon cou, me faisant davantage gémir. L'avantage de vivre à distance, ce sont les retrouvailles plus que mouvementés. Il va me faire l'amour à m'en faire perdre la voix. On va ensuite se câliner beaucoup plus sagement après jusqu'à ce que la faim nous rappelle à l'ordre. Il me refera l'amour avant de s'endormir. J'espère que l'appartement est bien insonorisé car je n'ai pas réussi à me faire silencieux. Nous avons bien profité du week-end car nous ne nous reverrons que dans deux semaines. Il repartira le dimanche sur le dernier vol en partance pour Suna.

Je prépare mes affaires pour demain, quand je vois mon portable vibrer. Ça ne peut pas être Gaara, son avion n'a pas encore atterrit. C'est un message mais je ne connais pas le numéro affiché. Qui ça peut bien être ?

« Salut, tu commences à kel heure demain ? »

Ah ! Ca doit être le mec bizarre. Je l'avais déjà oublié celui-là. Je ne me rappelle même pas de son nom.

« Salut, j'y vais pour 7h »

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends à nouveau mon portable vibrer.

« Ça te dérangerais pas qu'on y aille ensemble »

« Non, départ à 6h20 devant la résidence. Bonne nuit. »

« Merci, à toi aussi »

Je crois qu'il est bien plus facile pour lui de causer par sms. Plus tard dans la soirée, Gaara m'a appelé pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit et une bonne rentrée.

* * *

J'entends le bruit strident de mon réveil qui me signal qu'il est grand temps que je me lève. Après les vacances, il est fort difficile de se réveiller tôt, mais bon après une semaine on se remet rapidement dans le bain. Je me lève et me prépare. Il ne faut tout de même pas que j'arrive en retard dès le premier jour. En plus, je ne suis pas seul, je véhicule quelqu'un ce matin. Une fois prêt, je sors et me rends à ma voiture. Lorsque je sors du parking, je vois qu'il m'attend déjà.

_Salut !

_Sa-lut.

_Prêt pour affronter la journée !

_Hn

Bon, on peut dire que ça, ça n'a pas changé. Il n'est pas très causant. Autant mettre la radio pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Durant le trajet on ne s'est pas parlé, je lui lançais de rapides coups d'œil et il ne faisait que se triturer les mains. Je n'ai pas voulu le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise alors je n'ai rien dit. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au collège, à peine avais-je coupé le contact qu'il descendait déjà de la voiture.

_Bon, ben à plus !

_Ok, à plus tard !

Même si je trouve ça un peu impoli, je ne me plains pas de son départ précipité, au moins ça évitera un moment de gêne sur le parcours menant à la salle des profs. Quand je pénètre dans le sanctuaire des profs, je prends une bonne odeur de café et entends un brouhaha pas possible. Inutile de dire bonjour, beaucoup ne m'entendrait pas. Je repère le coin accaparé par mes amis et m'y dirige.

_Salut Naruto !

_Salut Ino !

Je m'installe sur la petite table avec eux et salue les autres membres du groupe.

_Sakura était en train de nous raconter, ce qui s'était passé avec un des nouveaux mardi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est vraie cette histoire ? Me demande Ino.

_Saku, tu viens de le ficher là, je pensais pas que tu l'aurais dit vu que tu l'avais pas fait jeudi soir.

_Ben quoi ! Même si je ne leur avais rien raconté, à voir sa tête on voit qu'il est un peu débile.

_Il est réservé, c'est tout !

_Mais c'est que tu défends ton nouveau protégé.

_Ne t'y mets pas Sas'ke !

_J'me demande comment il est venu ce matin ? Dit Sakura.

_Avec moi, vu qu'il habite en face de chez moi. Il n'est pas venu ici ? Demandais-je, ne l'ayant pas aperçu en entrant.

_Attend une minute, tu veux me dire que vous venez dans la même voiture mais que vous arrivez séparément ici!

_Il était pressé, il avait sans doute des choses à préparer dans sa salle. Il n'est pas passé ici? demandais-je en vérifiant bien son absence.

_Oui, il est venu. Mais sauvage comme il est, il a ouvert la porte puis la refermé sans même entrer.

_Tu as le don d'attirer les gars louche Naruto ! No Sabaku, maintenant ce Sai, me nargua Sas'ke.

_Hey, j'ne te permets pas Uchiwa !

Il me fait un sourire en coin. Sasuke n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Gaara, c'est pour cela que j'ai un peu de mal à lui annoncer pour notre projet de nous pacser.

_Salut les gars ! Lança Kiba.

_Tu as un problème avec la gente féminine Inuzuka, rétorqua Ino.

_Oh, désolé ma p'tite Ino, mais je peux me rattraper autrement. J't'invite ce soir à diner.

_Tu veux que Shika t'étrangle. Il a peut-être l'air mou, mais il est très possessif, lui répondit Ino.

_Je peux le comprendre, dit-il en faisant les yeux doux à Ino.

_C'est plus fort que toi, il faut que tu drague tout ce qui bouge ! Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Ben, il faut profiter de la vie Naruto. J'ne suis pas comme toi qui reste fidèle à ta p'tite amie qui vit ailleurs.

_Il a moins de chance d'être porteur d'une quelconque maladie. Par contre toi, je ne pense pas que tu sois clean.

_Je me protège à….

_C'est bon, moi je vais à ma salle de cours, j'en ai assez entendu de toi Inuzuka, dis Saku en se levant.

_J't'accompagne Saku, vu que ça ne va pas tarder à sonner, nous fis remarquer Ino.

_C'est bon, je ferme ma gueule.

_Sage décision, rétorqua Sasuke.

Mais Kiba ne put rien répondre car la sonnerie retentit. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers nos salles. Les cours commencent. Aujourd'hui sera un jour plutôt cool. On fait plus connaissance avec les élèves et on leur fait le petit blabla sur ce qu'on attend d'eux. Cette année s'annonce comme toutes les autres. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant un mois que les cours ont commencés. Il y a déjà des profs en congé maladie. Les élèves sont aussi insupportables que l'an dernier. Comme d'habitude, Sas'ke et Sakura font trembler leurs élèves. Ino et moi, sommes beaucoup plus cool, mais nous arrivons à nous faire respecter parmi le plus grand nombre d'élèves. Il y a toujours des cas difficiles, des élèves réfractaires à toutes formes d'autorité. Je me demande bien comment Sasuke s'y prend. Je pense que s'il ne dit pas sa méthode c'est que ça ne doit pas être tout à fait légal. Je me dirige nonchalamment vers ma salle de classe, je ne suis pas pressé, il faut dire que l'heure qui s'annonce avec la fameuse 3A, n'est jamais très plaisante. En arrivant, rien qu'en voyant leur tête je sens ma motivation descendre en flèche.

_Bon-jour Uzumaki sensei.

_Bonjour Hinata, tu vas bien ?

_Oui, oui. Bon courage. Me dit-elle compatissante.

_Merci, lui répondis-je avec le sourire.

Hinata, la seule élève normale de cette classe, d'ailleurs j'ai peine à la voir ici parmi tous ses abrutis. Je ne leur demande même pas de se ranger, ils savent déjà. L'avantage de ma salle, c'est que l'après-midi, période la plus pénible, ils se retrouvent en plein soleil. Ils se taisent rapidement suite à mon arrivée pour pouvoir s'installer à l'intérieur, à l'abri du soleil. Les trente premières minutes de cours se passent plutôt dans le calme malgré quelques bavardages. Mais les plus téméraires n'aimant pas suivre un cours sans qu'il y ait d'échanges houleux commencent à s'exciter.

_Mizuki, vu que tu sembles vouloir t'exprimer, pourrais-tu me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

_Non, pas envie. Me dit-il en arborant un large sourire.

_Tu réponds où c'est un zéro en interrogation orale.

_J'm'en fous, dit-il nonchalamment.

_Ah oui, tu t'en fous!

_Ouais j'm'en fous de vous et de votre zéro à la con.

Il ricane de sa bêtise ce qui a le don de m'agacer, mais je tente de garder mon calme le plus possible.

_Tu te crois malin, hein ? Ben si t'es si malin que ça, lève ton cul de la chaise et vas nous écrire au tableau ce que tu viens de dire: "je m'en fous !"

Il me regarde perplexe, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_Ben quoi, on veut jouer au caïd et on a peur d'un bout de craie et d'un tableau, le narguais-je.

J'entends les autres élèves le huer face à son manque de réaction. Il se lève et se dirige vers le tableau sous les encouragements de sa bande d'amis. Il commence à écrire et moi je jubile.

« Je mens fou »

_Tu te crois malin et tu ne sais même pas écrire ce que tu dis !

J'entends certains élèves se moquer de lui, même ses soi-disant potes sont de la partie.

_Mais dans toute la connerie que tu as notée au tableau, il y a du vrai ! De ce que je sais de toi, tu es bien un menteur et je veux bien croire que tu es FOU !

Là, c'est l'hilarité générale, à sa tête je vois qu'il se sent humilié. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'humilier les élèves mais je crois qu'après ses années passées ici, je commence à avoir ras le bol de supporter le manque de respect de certains.

_Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça !

_Parceque tu en sais des choses sur les droits des enseignants ?! Laisse-moi en douter !

_Allez-vous faire foutre !...

Il commence à m'insulter, il se sent acculer et n'a trouvé que les injures pour gagner en estime face à ses camarades.

_Je t'ai demandé de la fermer !

_Vous n'êtes qu'un professeur de merde !

Il me fais un sourire en coin, il semble satisfait de sa répartie.

_Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

_C'est bon là, t'as fini ?! T'as gagné quoi ? Un centimètre de plus ?! NON ! Quelques poils sur le torse ?! NON ! Tu es devenu plus un homme ?! NON ! Tous ce que tu as gagné c'est du crachat dans la bouche et un aller simple dans le bureau du principal. Maintenant tu prends tes affaires et tu te casse !

Tous les autres le sifflent. Il prend ses affaires avec rage et se dirige vers la sortie de la salle.

_J'en ai pas fini avec vous Uzumaki, vous allez me le payer ! Me dit-il en mimant le geste du couteau sous la gorge.

_Je ne te conseille pas de me rater dans ce cas.

Et il s'en va. Je tente de reprendre mon calme pour éviter de m'énerver sur un autre élève.

_Grâce à votre cher camarade, vous avez une interrogation surprise.

J'entends des grognements de mécontentement de la part de tous les élèves, mais un seul regard de ma part, les fis se taire. Ils ne m'ont jamais vu aussi énervé. J'écris rapidement un rapport à transmettre à la CPE.

_Hinata, pourrais-tu apporter ce mot à la vie scolaire pour moi ?

_Oui, bien sûr, Uzumaki sensei !

_Merci.

A la fin de l'heure, ils me rendent tous des copies pour la plupart vides.

_Vous savez, moi je trouve que vous êtes un super sensei.

_Merci, Hinata.

_Ils sont trop idiots pour se rendre compte de votre valeur.

_C'est bien dommage que tu sois dans une classe tel que la 3A. Tu apprendrais plus de choses dans une autre 3ème.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, ce ne sont pas des élèves sans éducations qui vont m'empêcher d'avancer.

_Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher, tu risque d'être en retard pour ton prochain cours.

_Oui, sensei, mais ça me met en colère la façon dont cet imbécile vous a parlé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on est obligé de les supporter.

C'est la première fois que je la vois manifester de la colère, ce qui m'étonne étant donné son caractère réservé.

_Ne pense plus à ça et dépêche toi d'aller en cours.

_D'accord sensei. A lundi.

_A lundi Hinata.

Mes petits sixièmes m'attendent déjà devant la salle. Ce cours sera plus reposant et plus plaisant que le précédent.

_Enfin le week-end ! M'exclamais-je.

_Ça tu peux le dire haut et fort.

_Ça a été pénible cet aprèm avec la 3A.

_J'ai cru attendre ça, me répondit Ino en souriant légèrement.

_Te fous pas de moi !

_Tu saurais écrire ça au tableau ?! Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

_Ino !

Elle se met à rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la même chose. Je sens que la pression descend un peu.

_Uzumaki !

Je me retourne et reconnait notre CPE, Tsunade Senju.

_Oui, Tsunade sama

_ J'ai traité le cas de ton élève récalcitrant et je me suis personnellement assuré qu'il est une semaine de renvoi. S'il fallait compter sur Danzo, rien aurait été fait, sachant que pour lui, l'enseignant à toujours tort.

_Merci.

_Pas de quoi. Passez un bon week-end !

_Merci, vous aussi, dîmes nous en cœur.

Nous avons repris notre marche vers la sortie du collège en nous racontant les petits tracas de la journée.

_On dirait que ton compagnon de route t'attends déjà.

_Ne m'en parle même pas. On ne se dit pas grand-chose dans la voiture. Je me sens tout le temps mal à l'aise avec lui. Ça fait quand même un mois qu'on fait le trajet ensemble et j'ai toujours la sensation de l'effrayer.

_Pas possible! Quelqu'un d'aussi chou que toi, fait peur à autrui !

_Arrête de te moquer de moi Ino.

_Ok, ok. Mais bon, moi je ne pense pas qu'il soit normal ce gars. Mes p'tits cinquièmes qui sont si adorables, me disent qu'il a peur d'eux. En plus Homura commence à en avoir marre de toujours intervenir dans ses cours.

_Je ne préfère pas le juger sur ce point. Il faut avouer que débuter dans cet établissement ce n'est pas l'idéal.

_Pas faux, mais il devrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lutter contre sa timidité.

_Hn.

_Bon j'y vais. Tu seras de la partie avec nous ce soir ?

_Ouais, Gaara ne pourra pas venir ce week-end, dis-je dépité.

_On va bien s'amuser, tu ne remarqueras même pas l'absence de ton chéri. Me chuchote-t-elle.

Je lui souris puis regarde en direction de ma voiture.

_Bon, j'y vais. J'ai suffisamment fait poireauter Sai.

_A plus !

_A plus !

Avant que je n'arrive près de lui, je me fait interpeler par Shion.

_Naruto! Tu aurais une minute à m'accorder?

_J'suis plutôt pressé Shion, surtout que Sai m'attend.

_Je serai brève alors. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

_Oui.

_Ah, dommage, je voulais t'inviter à une comédie, j'ai deux places.

_Tu trouveras certainement quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner.

_C'est toi que je voulais, tant pis j'n'irai pas, dit-elle en affichant une mine déçu.

Je pense qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris que son cinéma ne m'affecte pas plus. Je ne lui parle que par politesse. Même si elle imitait le regard de supplication du chat potté, ça ne marcherait pas. Je reprends ma marche et elle me suit en lançant la conversation sur un autre sujet.

_Sinon j'ai cru voir de ma salle que t'as eu un soucis avec Mizuki.

_Ce n'est rien de bien méchant.

_Pourtant je l'ai vu très énervé et certains élèves m'ont même dit qu'il t'aurait menacé, il faut faire attention à toi.

_Tu sais, beaucoup d'élèves menacent sous le coup de la colère.

_Il faut toutefois que tu fasse attention, ce gamin c'est de la mauvaise graine. Il pourrait vraiment s'en prendre à toi. Il faut anticiper, je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soi.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Shion, je sais me défendre.

_Sache que tu peux compter sur moi, je suis de ceux qui pensent qu'il faut se débarrasser des mauvaises graines avant qu'elles ne pourrissent les autres.

_Tu as sans doute raison, mais je dois vraiment y aller là.

_A lundi alors, Naru-chou.

_A lundi. Dis-je en me détournant rapidement d'elle.

Lorsque j'arrive près de Sai, il arbore comme à son habitude le même sourire figé.

_J't'ai pas fait trop attendre j'espère !

_Non, pas du tout.

On s'installe rapidement puis je démarre.

_Et ta…ta jour-née ?

Je reste sans voix, il me fait la conversation là !

_Euh, ça a été dans l'ensemble, mis à part une petite broutille en début d'après-midi.

_Un..élève ?

_ Je crois que tu le connais, Mizuki, si je ne me trompe pas, tu as la 3A.

_Ah…oui, je connais le spécimen. On devrait franchement se débarrasser de tels énergumènes. Me dit-il sur un ton plutôt froid, ce qui m'étonne venant de lui.

J'ai la sensation que Mizuki lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

_Et toi ta journée?

_Comme d'habitude.

_Hn. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Si Sakura et Sasuke savaient ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, ils m'auraient fusillé sur place.

_Euh….non

_Je sors avec d'autres collègues de l'établissement, pour décompresser. Ça te dis de venir ?

Je le sens un peu gêner suite à ma demande.

_Je…je suis fa-tigué, mais….merci…pour ta pro-position.

_De rien. Si un soir t'a envie de te joindre à nous n'hésite pas à me le dire !

Je crois plus qu'il n'avait pas envie de venir, mais voir du monde ça pourrait être bénéfique pour lui.

_Ok.

Le reste du trajet c'est passé dans le silence, mais pour une fois le malaise était moins pesant.

* * *

_Je vous jure, il a vraiment dit ça ! Vous avez raté quelque chose cet aprèm !

_Ino ! T'étais pas obligé de leur raconter ça ! Bougonnais-je.

_J'suis fière de toi mon p'tit Naru, c'est comme ça qu'il faut les mater, me dit Sakura.

_C'était trop drôle, il fallait que je partage.

Je fais mine de bouder, mais ne tarde pas à rire de bon cœur avec eux.

_En tout cas, tu peux être sûr d'une chose, ce gamin ne pourra même pas te regarder la prochaine fois que vous vous croiserez. J'en fais mon affaire.

_Tu sais que tu es flippant quand tu parles comme ça, Sas'ke.

Il me fait un sourire en coin pour toute réponse.

_Tu vas lui faire quoi ? Lui arracher les yeux et les gober ensuite, ironisa Kiba.

_C'est une très bonne idée ça, j'en prends note.

_Je savais que ce type était un psychopathe.

_Et si on changeait de sujet ? On doit les supporter toute la semaine, autant ne pas parler d'eux en week-end! Dis-je.

_Ok, répondirent-ils.

_Y a une nouvelle boîte de streap-tease qui a ouvert dans le coin. A ce qui paraît les filles sont très canon là-bas. S'empressa de dire Kiba.

_Kiba ça suffit! S'agaça Sakura.

_Ben, pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça Saku.

_On dirait que tout ton monde ne tourne qu'autour du sexe !

_Ce n'est pas totalement faux ça, répondit calmement Kiba.

_Ahaha, t'es vraiment pas doué avec Saku, Kiba ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

_Je pense qu'il n'est carrément pas doué, dès qu'il s'agit de vraies femmes et non de p'tites minettes.

_Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça Uchiwa, s'irrita Kiba.

_J'aimerais passer une soirée zen les mecs, nous dit Ino.

_C'est Sakura qui s'énerve pour un rien. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si sa vie sexuelle est au point mort.

Pour le coup je recrache ce qui est dans ma bouche, soit le cocktail que je buvais. Sakura elle renverse la sienne sur Kiba.

_Tu n'es qu'un sale cabot !

La situation nous amuse tous, sauf bien sûr les deux concernés.

_Je vais calmer Sakura, nous informa Ino en se levant.

_Tu aurais pu t'abstenir Kiba.

_Maintenant ma chemise est toute tâchée ! Je vais aux toilettes pour nettoyer ça.

_Et surtout prends ton temps.

Je vois Kiba lancer un regard noir à Sasuke, qui n'est nullement intimidé, puis prendre la direction des toilettes.

_On va toujours courir ensemble demain matin ? Demanda-t-il.

_Ouais, si j'arrive à me lever.

_Avec moi, on ne parle pas avec des si. Tu vas te lever.

_Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire du sport avec toi ? Me lamentais-je.

_Parceque tu t'ennuies lorsque No Sabaku n'est pas là.

Je le regarde et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Les autres vont revenir peu de temps après. Kiba et Saku vont faire une trêve. La fin de la soirée c'est terminé dans une salle de bowling. La suite du week-end a été tranquille. J'avoue que faire du sport avec Sasuke quand Gaara n'est pas là m'évite de trop déprimer. Et comme chaque début de semaine, je fais la route avec Sai, pour aller au collège. En arrivant, je remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Le principal, son adjoint, la CPE et quelques surveillants de l'établissement demandent aux élèves de rentrer chez eux. Je remarque que les enseignants qui sont déjà présents, sont restés dans le hall d'entrée.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-je plus pour moi-même.

_J'ai vu des voitures de police, il y a sans doute un problème grave. Me dit Sai, sans bégayer.

Parmi les profs présents je remarque mes amis et me rapproche d'eux, suivi de Sai.

_Salut, il se passe quoi au juste ?

Je vois l'air grave qu'il y a sur chacun de leur visage. Mais il se passe quoi à la fin !

_Hey, il se passe quoi ?

Demandais-je à nouveau devant l'absence de réponse de mes amis.

_Naruto, on a retrouvé le corps d'un élève dans la cours, répondit Sakura.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Vous en pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

A pistache!

hanaS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous!**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'erreurs.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Un..corps? Ça veut dire qu'il est mort ?

Elle acquiesce de la tête et je regarde tour à tour le visage des autres qui sont un peu touché par la situation.

_Mais...c'est affreux ! On sait de qui il s'agit ? Demandais-je.

_Pas encore, me dit Sakura.

_C'est l'un des agents de l'entretien qui a découvert le corps. Il a alerté la police puis le principal, m'informa Sas'ke.

Je suis un peu sous le choc de la nouvelle.

_Actuellement la police est à l'endroit où a été retrouvé le corps pour trouver des indices. Vous réalisez, notre établissement s'est transformé en scène de crime.

_Calme toi Ino, si ça se trouve, c'est un gamin qui est venu cambrioler l'établissement et manque de bol pour lui, il a fait un malaise qui lui a coûté la vie.

_Comment peux-tu prendre ça si calmement Saku !

_On ne sait pas encore ce qui s'est passé, alors autant ne pas se faire de films pour rien, répondit Sakura.

_Elle a raison.

Je reste surpris par l'intervention de Sai. Lui qui généralement fuit la compagnie des autres, le voilà en train de s'intégrer dans une conversation.

_Salut Naruto !

Je me retourne pour faire face à Shion. Elle est toute souriante ce qui m'étonne par rapport à la situation.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Nisou san.

_Uchiwa, je ne t'avais même pas remarqué, il faut dire que dès que tu es quelque part Naruto, tout ce qui t'entoure devient si insignifiant, me dit-elle en faisant un regard qu'elle croit être sensuel.

_Même dans de telles circonstances tu trouves le moyen de vouloir jouer ta séductrice. T'es vraiment pathétique.

_Je te retourne le compliment Haruno, et puis une telle remarque venant d'une frigide comme toi, ne m'atteint nullement.

_Sale petite peste !

_Calme toi Sakura, cette chose ne vaut pas la peine de s'énerver.

_Je te trouve bien étrange Uchiwa, d'habitude tu me sors des commentaires plus piquants.

_Ça suffit Shion, tu ne trouves pas que la situation ne se prête pas à ce genre de jeu stupide.

_Excuse-moi, Naruto. Tu as tout à fait raison, me dit-elle en adoptant une attitude honteuse.

Je vois le regard noir que Sakura a à l'encontre de Shion. Elle a tendance à irriter tous les gens qui sont autour de moi. Mais cela ne semble pas la gêner le moins du monde et elle continue de me parler.

_Je suis sûr et certaine qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre.

_Comment tu peux en être aussi certaine ?

_Mon intuition. Ça sent l'embrouille. Tu imagines, l'assassin se trouve peut-être parmi nous.

_Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Nisou san.

_Ben quoi, ça te rends nerveuse Yamanaka.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis du même avis que toi, rajouta Sai.

Il m'étonne de plus en plus celui-là. On n'aurait jamais dit que c'est le Sai réservé que je véhicule.

_A voir la tête du principal et de ses administrés j'en ai déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire très grave, de plus j'ai remarqué une voiture de police banalisée, ce qui veut dire que la criminel est peut-être sur le coup.

_A passer trop de temps devant la télé au lieu de voir du monde, ça donne ça, ironisa Sas'ke.

_Pour une fois, je rejoins Uchiwa. Tu regardes trop de séries policières à la télé mec. Y a aucune voiture de police banalisée dehors, ricana discrètement Kiba.

Je ne fais plus attention à la conversation et regarde autour de moi. Tous les autres collègues sont en train de pronostiquer sur les raisons de la présence de ce cadavre ici. Je vois le visage pâle de certains qui n'osent rien dire. D'autres semblent surexcités par la situation et attendent avec impatience la suite des évènements. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois le principal et son adjoint rentrer dans le hall. Ils ont certainement laissé Tsunade sama et les autres surveillants gérer l'arrivée d'autres élèves. Il s'approchent de l'ensemble des enseignants puis le principal prend la parole.

_Chers collègues, l'heure est grave. Je vous demanderai d'aller tous vous installer dans la salle polyvalente pour plus de précision.

La salle polyvalente étant juste à côté de nous, nous y entrâmes tous sans perdre de temps.

_Je crois que vous connaissez tous en partie la raison qui nous pousse à fermer l'établissement aujourd'hui.

Il prend une pause en balayant du regard toute la salle. C'est la première fois que je trouve une salle plein d'enseignants aussi silencieuse.

_Ce matin très tôt un de nos agents a découvert le corps d'un jeune garçon dans la cours. Il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'un élève du collège. Au vue de son état, il est fort probable qu'il ait été passé à tabac. Une enquête sera donc ouverte afin de retrouver le ou les responsables de ce crime. La police compte d'ores et déjà sur votre collaboration pour l'avancée de leur recherche. Ils vont interroger dans un premier lieu, les enseignants ayant ce jeune garçon comme élève, les élèves de la classe et bien sûr, tous les adultes ayant eux un quelconque contact avec lui.

_Il s'agit de quel élève Danzo sama ? Lui coupa Anko.

_J'allais y venir Mlle Matarashi, dit-il d'un ton agacé. C'est l'élève Mizuki Tôji.

Mon cœur rate un battement et bizarrement je sens certain regard se poser sur moi, dont celui de Danzo sama.

_Tous les enseignants de la 3A sont donc priés de rester dans l'établissement, du moins jusqu'à leur interrogatoire. Vous autres vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et n'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec la police si vous avez la moindre information qui pourrait être utile à cette affaire.

Suite à cette déclaration, un brouhaha général s'élève dans la salle. Je vois certains s'en aller sans attendre plus longtemps et d'autres rester plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Je me sens paniquer.

_Il faut que tu restes calme Naruto.

_Hein.

_Reste calme sinon les gens vont interpréter à leur manière ta réaction.

_Comment veux-tu que je me calme Sas'ke alors que l'élève avec qui je me suis engueulé vendredi après-midi se retrouve mort le lundi matin dans le collège.

_Il a raison Naruto, tu ne dois pas t'énerver. Tu n'as rien fait donc tu n'as rien à craindre, me dit Ino.

_Et pourquoi presque tout le monde m'a regardé quand on a dit son nom ? S'ils m'ont pensé coupable ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il en sera de même de la police.

_Moi je sais que tu n'as rien fait, me dit Sai.

_Merci.

Mes amis tentent tant bien que mal de me rassurer sur la suite des évènements.

_Je ne souhaite voir dans cette salle que les enseignants de la 3A, vous autres rentrez chez vous ! Demanda un peu agacé Danzo sama. La salle se vide peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que l'équipe pédagogique de la 3A soit : Shion, la prof de français, Sai, le prof d'arts plastiques, Ibizu le prof d'histoire-géo, Kurenai, la prof d'anglais, Tayuya, la prof de musique, Kabuto le prof d'svt, Lee le prof de sport, Rin la prof d'espagnol, Ibiki, le prof de techno, Sasuke le prof de science physique et moi le prof de maths.

Je me sens stressé alors que je ne suis même pas coupable, ça doit d'ailleurs se voir légèrement car Sasuke nous emmène dans un coin un peu à l'écart des autres pour discuter.

_Naruto, tu dois te ressaisir.

_Facile à dire ! J'te signale que ce gamin m'a menacé. Ils vont s'en doute penser que j'ai décidé de passer à l'action avant lui.

_C'est le travail de la police de suspecter des gens, pour faire cracher le morceau au vrai coupable, alors ne panique pas s'il te traite comme tel. Reste posé et répond le plus succinctement possible à leurs questions.

_On aurait dit que t'as déjà vécu ça dans ta vie.

Il me fait un sourire en coin puis me pose une question qui me fait encore plus paniqué.

_Après nos séances de sport, tu as fait quoi de ton week-end ?

_J'ai été faire les courses et le reste du temps je suis resté chez moi, seul. Merde ! Si on m'interroge je n'aurais pas d'alibi, pour prouver mon innocence.

_Si tu veux on a qu'à dire qu'on a passé le week-end ensemble chez toi.

_Tu…tu ferais ça pour moi ?

_Mais bien sûr, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour mon meilleur ami !

_Merci Sas'ke.

_Vous parlez de quoi ?

Je sursaute légèrement à l'entente de cette voix.

_Ibizu, vous m'avez fait peur. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

_Vous êtes bien bizarre avec vos messes basses.

_Cessez de voir le mal partout, lui rétorqua Sasuke.

Au moment où il allait dire quelque chose, nous vîmes deux inspecteurs de police entrer dans la salle. L'un deux, certainement le chef, avait les cheveux grisonnant et portait un masque qui lui cachait le bas du visage. L'autre avait un coupure sur le nez, mais paraissait malgré tout le plus gentil des deux.

_Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente, inspecteur Hatake Kakashi et mon collègue Umino Iruka. Je crois que votre supérieur vous a déjà fait un topo de la situation. Afin d'éclaircir cette affaire nous avons besoin de votre entière collaboration. Nous allons vous interroger un à un dans la salle des profs. Avez-vous des questions ?

_Sommes-nous obligé de répondre maintenant à vos questions ? Demanda Sai, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

_Il serait souhaitable que vous coopériez, sinon cela pourrait prêter à confusion, lui répondit Hatake san.

_Je connaîs votre fonctionnement dans la police et vous déformez les propos des gens. Je préfère avoir la présence de mon avocat.

_C'est dans votre droit, nous vous convoquerons pour un interrogatoire dans notre commissariat.

_Puis-je m'en aller maintenant ?

_Oui, monsieur.

Je vois Sai se lever puis sortir de la salle. Il cachait bien son jeu, je reste sur le cul par son assurance.

_D'autres parmi vous souhaitent-ils suivre le même chemin que le jeune homme qui vient de partir ? Nous demanda l'inspecteur.

Personne ne répond et les inspecteurs prirent cela pour une réponse négative.

_Alors les interrogatoires peuvent commencer, annonça Umino san. Nous allons commencer par vous mlle Kurenai.

Elle se leva et les suivit.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce Sasuke et moi, nous installèrent sur des chaises en attendant notre tour.

_Ben dis donc, vous ne trouvez pas ce Sai bien étrange, nous demanda Shion.

_Vas causer ailleurs Nisou.

_Je sais que tu aboies plus que tu ne mords Uchiwa, quoique ? Dit-elle de façon suspicieuse.

_Shion, s'il te plait, laisse nous tranquille, lui demandais-je.

_Ok, à plus tard Naru-chou.

_Pfff, cette femme m'agace.

_Ça me fait un peu flipper Sas'ke.

Je le vois regarder autour de nous, sans trop le montrer, puis parler à voix basse.

_Ecoute bien Naruto, vendredi soir, après notre soirée en groupe nous sommes rentrés tous le deux chez toi et avons ensuite passé le week-end ensemble. S'il demande la raison, tu leur dit que c'est habituel. Quand ton petit ami n'est pas là, tu m'invite chez toi. Tu rajoutes que personne n'est au courant de notre relation. Et ais l'air naturel et un peu honteux de raconter ça. Je le regarde pas très sûr de vouloir faire ça.

_Tu es sûr que ça ne vas pas nous porter préjudice tout ça. Si ça se trouve des voisins t'ont vu ce week-end ?

_Non, je suis plutôt discret. Mes voisins ne font pas la différence entre mon absence et ma présence à l'appart. On reste sur cette version?

_Oui, dis-je d'une voix peu assurée.

_T'es sûr ?

_Oui certain.

Je sens un regard poser sur moi et lorsque je me retourne je vois Shion m'observer et j'avoue ne pas aimer le regard qu'elle me lance. Elle me fait flipper chaque fois que je la vois comme ça. Les interrogatoires se succèdent et mon stress augmente petit à petit. Les inspecteurs ont décidé de suivre l'ordre alphabétique de nos noms. Donc je passerai en dernier.

_Uchiwa Sasuke ?

_C'est moi.

_Veuillez nous suivre.

_Ça va aller Naruto?

Je lui fais un timide signe de tête.

_A tout à l'heure alors !

_Hn

Il me sourit plus pour me rassurer, puis suit les deux inspecteurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, je les vois revenir dans la salle et m'appeler.

_C'est à vous maintenant monsieur Uzumaki, m'informa Umino san.

Je respire un bon coup puis me lève en essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible. J'entre ensuite, suivi de l'inspecteur Umino dans la pièce réquisitionnée pour les interrogatoires.

_Asseyez-vous Uzumaki san.

Je fixe le lieutenant Hatake qui vient juste de m'adresser la parole.

_Comme avec vos autres collègues, nous allons vous interroger sur la relation qui existait entre vous et l'élève Tôji ainsi que de vos activités du week-end. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_Non, ça va aller.

_Bien, commençons alors. Comment vous entendiez-vous avec cet élève ?

_Et bien, il faut avouer que Tôji kun était un élève plutôt agité et cherchant toujours la confrontation, mais des comme lui, il y en a dans pratiquement toutes les classes. Vous savez on se chamaille avec des élèves mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on les déteste. Il était juste insupportable en classe.

_Mais justement à force d'être irritable tout le temps, ça finit toujours par dégénéré. A ce qui m'a été dit, vendredi dernier, vous avez eu des échanges houleux avec cette élève.

Il faut que je garde mon calme et faire attention aux mots que j'utilise.

_Echange houleux, c'est un peu fort. On a un peu élevé la voix mais ce n'est pas une chose rare qu'un enseignant réprimande son élève.

_Mais c'est plutôt rare de trouver quelques jours plus tard, le corps de ce même élève dans le collège en face de la salle du dit enseignant l'ayant fortement réprimandé.

Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure. L'inspecteur Hatake me stresse et cet Iruka, il ne dit rien mais il me scrute, j'ai la sensation qu'il analyse mes moindres gestes.

_Vous n'avez rien à répondre ?

_Je…je n'ai absolument rien fait à cet élève.

_Mais je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose.

_Mais vous le sous-entendez dans vos propos.

Il me fixe intensément comme si de son simple regard il arriverait à me faire avouer ce crime.

_Il semblerait que Mizuki Tôji vous ait menacé.

_Effectivement, mais c'est tous les jours que des enseignants se font menacer ici. Les élèves menacent souvent quand ils sont énervés mais il y a rarement des passages à l'acte. Seulement des dégâts matériels comme un pneu crevé, le pare-brise brisé pour les élèves les plus récalcitrants. Je n'ai pas pris cette menace au sérieux.

_Ah oui ? Pourtant, on vous a entendu dire : « Je ne te conseille pas de me rater ». Que voulais dire cette phrase ?

_c'était juste une parole en l'air ! Commençais-je à m'agacer.

_Pourtant trois jours plus tard on retrouve son corps devant votre salle !

_Si on devait buter tous les gosses qui nous emmerdaient et nous menaçaient, je pense que cet établissement serait déjà bien vide, vociférais-je.

_Justement Uzumaki, peut-être que ça été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, et vous avez finalement décidé de passer à l'acte.

_Vous êtes complètement taré !

_Insulte envers un inspecteur de police, vous aggravez votre cas.

Je respire profondément et me remémore les paroles de Sasuke. Il faut que je garde mon calme.

_Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je suis encore un peu sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Il me regarde mais ne dit rien.

_Vous voulez un verre d'eau Uzumaki san, me demanda le lieutenant Umino.

_Oui, j'veux bien. Merci.

Il m'apporte un gobelet en plastique et je bois rapidement ce qu'il contient.

_Bon, si vous nous disiez ce que vous faisiez samedi soir.

_J'étais chez moi avec mon ami Sasuke Uchiwa.

_En êtes-vous sûr ?

_Oui, on a passé tout le week-end ensemble, donc forcément j'étais avec lui.

_Y a-t-il des gens qui pourraient confirmer la présence d'Uchiwa san chez vous ?

_Non, on….on garde notre relation secrète. C'est…..que mon compagnon vit à Suna. S'il vous plaît, n'ébruitez pas cette information.

Je le vois regarder le lieutenant Umino et même s'il porte un masque je vois bien que la situation les amuse.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça Uzumaki san, me dit l'inspecteur Hatake. Vous pouvez disposer, si nous avons d'autres questions à vous poser nous vous recontacterons.

_D'accord. Au revoir messieurs.

Ils hochèrent simplement la tête. En sortant de l'établissement je remarquai la présence de Sasuke. Il s'est garé prêt de ma voiture et est installé dans la sienne.

_Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

_Comme je le pensais, il me pense déjà coupable.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Ils agissent ainsi avec tout le monde pour faire craquer le coupable. Mais comme tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as rien à craindre.

_Ouais, soupirais-je.

Au même moment je vois les deux inspecteurs sortir de l'établissement et nous regarder.

_J'espère que tu n'auras pas d'ennui à cause de moi.

_Tu leur as bien raconté ce que j't'avais dit ? Me demande-t-il de manière sérieuse.

_Hn

_Alors, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on s'inquiète.

_Je vais rentrer chez moi, tout ça m'a fatigué.

_Ouais. Ô faîtes l'établissement ré-ouvrira jeudi. Donc profite pour te ressaisir.

_Ok et encore merci.

* * *

Les cours ont repris. L'ambiance est spéciale, les enseignants ne parlent que de ce crime et quant aux élèves ils osent à peine proférer une remarque dans le cours. Il y a une rumeur qui court, disant que c'est un prof qui a fait le coup. J'ai d'ailleurs bien sentis certains regards poser sur moi. Je termine donc tranquillement mon cours de ce vendredi après-midi avec la 3A et c'est bien la première fois qu'ils sont aussi silencieux.

_Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, cet exercice est à terminer pour lundi.

Je les vois tous sortir un à un, puis remarque la présence d'Hinata devant mon bureau.

_Tu veux me dire quelque chose Hinata ?

_Vous m'avez manquez monsieur, du moins vos cours.

_Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir à entendre.

Elle continue de me fixer sans rien dire, ce qui me met un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas son style de regarder ouvertement les gens comme ça. Je me racle la gorge.

_Tu voulais autre chose ?

_Non, non.

_Alors tu devrais y aller, tu risques d'être en retard.

Elle se dirige vers la porte, puis s'arrête à mi-chemin et se retourne vers moi.

_Vous savez, sensei, je pense qu'il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Puis elle s'en va. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Le ton qu'elle a utilisé m'a un peu surpris. Se pourrait-il qu'elle…Non, impossible. Toute cette histoire me monte à la tête. Je commence à voir le mal partout comme certains de mes collègues.

_Alors Ino, ta journée ?

_Les élèves ont peur de moi. J'ai juste haussé le ton et l'un m'a supplié de ne rien lui faire. Ils ont mis en place une cellule d'écoute, mais tant qu'on n'aura pas mis la main sur le coupable, il y aura toujours cette crainte dans l'air.

_C'n'est pas qu'avec moi qu'ils sont comme ça alors ? Ça me soulage. Parfois j'ai la sensation que tout le monde me scrute.

_Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça et profite bien de ton week-end avec Gaara.

_Hn, à lundi !

_A lundi !

Je prends la direction de ma voiture mais je vois quelqu'un qui m'attend déjà.

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur à bavarder Shion, en plus Sai m'attend.

_Ma voiture est garée près de la sienne, faisons la route ensemble.

_Hn.

_Drôle d'ambiance cette semaine !

_Y a de quoi, avec ce qui s'est passé.

_Ils ont été comment avec toi, la 3A ?

_Très très calme, j'pouvais même les entendre respirer.

_Je suis ravi de l'entendre, avec moi aussi ils ont été calme. Sa mort aura été utile à quelque chose.

_Shion ! Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi !

_Cet élève t'a insulté et même si tu ne le montrais, j'avais bien vu que tu avais été affecté. Il importunait tout le monde. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Sa remarque me donne la chair de poule.

_A lundi Naru-chou !

Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'on était arrivé prêt de nos voitures.

_Na-ruto ça va ?

_Ah excuse-moi Sai, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

_Non, t'ex-cuse..pas

Pourquoi recommence-t-il à bégayer ? Pourtant lundi je l'ai vu discuter normalement.

N'ayant pas trop envie de discuter, je mets directement la radio en m'installant. On s'est juste souhaité un bon week-end. En entrant chez moi, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise d'y trouver Gaara. Il a demandé son après-midi afin d'arriver plus tôt et je n'ai eu le droit de ne rien faire, mise à part profiter de sa présence. Nous somme allongé sur le lit, il m'enlace tendrement. Je sens son torse contre mon dos nu et de temps en temps des baisers mouillés contre mon épaule. Nous discutons tranquillement après qu'il m'est fait agréablement l'amour.

_Toute cette histoire ne me rassure pas tu sais, me dit-il.

Je sens ses doigts caresser mon bras droit avec une infinie douceur.

_Moi, non plus.

_De savoir que tu côtoie peut-être un assassin me fait peur.

_Amour, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, déjà que c'est le principal sujet de conversation au collège, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon week-end avec toi à cause de cette histoire.

_D'accord on en parle plus, mais promet-moi de faire attention. Même si je n'apprécie pas énormément Uchiwa, si vous faîtes une sortie demande qu'il te raccompagne devant ta porte.

_Gaara, n'exagère rien.

_On ne sait jamais Naruto, il existe tellement de gens cinglé sur cette planète, on n'est jamais assez prudent.

_Ok,ok, je ferais attention, maintenant on en parle plus, lui demandais-je en me retournant face à lui.

Il me sourit puis me donne un baiser.

_Tu veux parler de quoi alors ?

_Qui t'as dit que je voulais parler, lui dis-je en faufilant mes mains sous les draps afin d'atteindre son fessier.

_Oh, je vois que tu es partant pour un deuxième round.

_Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

_A vos ordres Uzumaki sensei!

Et il m'embrasse langoureusement en me faisant basculer sur le dos. Je sens ses mains naviguer sur mes côtes puis sur mes cuisses pendant que ses lèvres dévorent goulument les miennes. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et m'agrippe un peu plus à lui pour plus de contact.

_Amour,ahnahn je..ahn pense.. qu'on peut se…ahnahn passer de préliminaire.

_Mais c'est que tu es pressé, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne lui réponds qu'en écartant un peu plus mes cuisses. Je l'entends ricaner légèrement puis il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille, sachant que c'est une zone qui m'est très sensible. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, je laisse échapper un long gémissement de ma bouche et je me tords davantage entre ses bras.

_Cesse donc de me torturer, haletais-je.

Je sens un sourire sur ses lèvres qui se posent délicatement sur la peau de mon cou.

_Pas comme ça ? Me chuchote-t-il.

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire et ne me plains pas lorsque je sens la chaleur de son corps s'éloigner du mien. Il se positionne dans mon dos et surélève ma jambe droite. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien pour quémander un baiser qu'il me concède sans hésitation. C'est lorsque je sens sa verge me pénétrer doucement que je romps le baiser pour m'abandonner à cet agréable sensation.

_Hmmmmmmmm…., soupirais-je.

Il aime me faire languir et adopte une cadence lente. Je pousse un peu des hanches pour lui intimer d'accélérer mais il semble vraiment vouloir me torturer.

_Am-amour plus Ahahahahahhahah

Il m'a pénétré d'un coup sec, j'ai failli tourner de l'œil. Il reprend ses va et vient mais beaucoup plus rapidement que précédemment. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes gémissements et m'abandonne totalement à ses délicieuses sensations.

_Ahnahnahnahn….am-amour…ahnahnahnahn

J'entends des grognements de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres, nos soufflent se font plus saccadés. Je sens que je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps et lui non plus. De ma main droite je commence à caresser ma propre verge qui réclamait un peu d'attention.

_Gahnahnara… je ne….tiendrai…ahnahnahn

Il accélère davantage le rythme ce qui m'ôte toute retenue. Tant pis si les voisins m'entendent, j'n'arrive plus et je n'ai pas envie de retour mes gémissements et mes cris. Je sens que la fin est proche, je sens mon sang pulser au bout de mon gland.

_Am-amour je….je..Ahahahhaahahahahahahaha

Tout mon corps se tend, je suis parcouru de spasme. Je sens un liquide chaud dans mes mains et les muscles de mon anus se contracter violemment autour du sexe de Gaara, ce qui le fait lui aussi basculé dans l'orgasme. Nous reprenons nos souffles peu à peu, puis il me donne un baiser sur la tempe.

_Je t'aime mon cœur.

_Moi aussi je t'aime, lui souriais-je de toutes mes dents. Je crois qu'une bonne douche est méritée.

_Tu n'es pas partant pour un troisième round !

Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire.

Le week-end est terminé, nous sommes dimanche soir et mon amour est déjà parti. Je suis déjà nostalgique de ses deux jours passé avec lui. Pendant que je rangeais mes affaires de cours pour le lendemain, j'entends mon portable vibrer.

_J'en étais sûr, je manque déjà à ce baka.

Déception ! Il ne s'agit que d'un message de Sai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu n'as plus d'inspiration ? »

Je reste dubitatif face à cette question, surtout qu'elle provient d'une personne à qui je parle à peine. Je fais quoi, je lui réponds ou pas ?

« J'ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, mais je fais autre chose pour me changer les idées »

Une fois envoyé, je vaque à nouveau à mes occupations ne m'attendant pas à une réponse de sa part. Mon portable vibre.

« Quand tu souris ça fait comme le soleil, j'ai pensé qu'un de tes rayons aurait pu réactiver mes idées »

Ce gars est complètement barge, il se prend pour un poète maintenant. Il me parle à peine et là il me drague par téléphone ! Je préfère ne pas lui répondre, mais à peine ais-je déposé mon portable qu'un nouveau sms arrive. Il va s'en doute me dire que c'est une mauvaise blague.

« Je sais que tu es gay et tu m'attire »

Autant l'arrêter tout de suite celui-là !

« J'n'suis pas intéressé et je ne suis pas CELIBATAIRE ! »

Je pense que c'est plutôt clair comme réponse. Je vois malgré tout un nouveau sms de sa part.

« J'aimerais davantage te connaître »

Puis un autre.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, et je suis capable de n'importe quoi pour pouvoir toujours admirer ce beau sourire sur ton visage»

Je déglutis. Si ça se trouve j'avais raison dès le départ, ce type c'est peut-être enfui d'un asile. Avant qu'il n'envoie d'autres déclarations enflammées je lui envoie ce qui sera mon dernier message pour lui.

« Il est préférable que tu trouves un autre collègue pour te dépanner, je ne tiens plus à te véhiculer, c'est mieux ainsi »

Puis je balance mon portable sur le canapé et ne m'en préoccupe plus.

Avant d'aller me coucher, je vais prendre un peu l'air sur mon balcon en buvant une tisane. Mais j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Je scrute un peu les environs du regard, lorsque je vois un appartement, en face du mien, dans l'obscurité dont les rideaux sont légèrement écartés. J'insiste un peu et vois immédiatement les rideaux se refermer. Je me sens soudainement angoissé. Pourquoi ais-je le sentiment que c'est Sai qui se trouvait derrière ces rideaux et que ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois qu'il m'épie. Mais qui est réellement ce type ?

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Review?!

A pistache!

hanaS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut!**

**Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'erreurs.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je me réveille avec une légère migraine. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Sai hier soir. Je me prépare sans trop d'entrain et prend un café afin de me mettre d'aplomb. En passant devant la baie vitrée menant à mon balcon, j'aperçois Sai sortir de sa résidence. Il marche à pied en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Sur le coup ça me fait un peu de peine pour lui, mais franchement après ce qui s'est produit hier soir, je ne pourrais pas supporter sa présence à côté de moi. En arrivant au collège je me rends, comme d'habitude à la salle des profs. Je repère Sakura et Ino assises dans le fond en train de discuter.

_Salut !

_Salut Naruto ! Me répondirent-elles

_Tu as mauvaise mine, me fit remarquer Ino.

_C'est juste que j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit.

_Tu es déjà en manque de ton Gaa-chou.

_Ne te moque pas de moi Sakura. Vous ne me croirez pas si je vous raconte ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir.

_Dis toujours, je sens que je vais me marrer, dit Ino.

_Alors pour ça tu vas vraiment te marrer. Figurez-vous que hier soir, Sai, le gars qui ne parle quasiment à personne et qui semble effrayé dès qu'on lui adresse la parole, m'a dragué par téléphone.

_Non ! Firent-elles en synchronisation.

_Par sms, c'est vraiment pitoyable, fis-je dépité.

_Venant de lui c'est un grand pas ! Tu as un nouveau prétendant mon p'tit Naru.

_Ne dis pas ça Ino, je me sens déjà mal à l'aise rien qu'à l'idée de le croiser.

_Donc, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas amené ce matin, me dit Sakura.

_Je ne suis déjà pas très à l'aise en sa présence mais après ça ! Je ne tiens pas à être dans la même voiture que lui et je le lui ai dit.

_Mais comment il a su pour ton homosexualité, me chuchote Ino.

_Je ne sais pas mais, j'ai eu la sensation d'être épié hier soir et j'ai vu des rideaux tirés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la sensation que c'était Sai.

_Dès le premier regard j'ai vu que ce type n'était pas net du tout. Tu as vraiment le don de te coltiner les tarés.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire Saku, en plus il devrait vraiment revoir son style de drague, c'était de la niaiserie à l'état pur.

_Si toi qui es un romantique, tu as trouvé ça niais, c'est que ça devait vraiment être de la guimauve.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire, de toute manière, coincé comme il est, il ne faut pas s'attendre à mieux. Je finirais vraiment par croire qu'il sort d'un asile. Il a tout le temps l'air d'un débile mais la dernière fois, face aux policiers je l'ai trouvé bien sûr de lui, j'ai même pensé à un moment…..

_hnhnhnhnhn

_T'as un problème à la gorge Ino ! Lui demandais-je.

Je la vois regarder furtivement dans mon dos et je crois comprendre le message qu'elle veut me faire passer. Je me retourne légèrement et vois Sai debout derrière moi.

_Sai ça va ?! Dis-je nerveusement.

Il me répond d'un hochement de tête, puis sans va, en ayant un sourire crispé au visage.

_Vous croyez qu'il m'a entendu.

_Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai même pas vu à quel moment il s'est retrouvé là, me répondit Ino.

_Je n'aime pas les gens comme lui, qui se faufile partout sans qu'on ne les aperçoive. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois assis ou debout quelque part à proximité des gens en écoutant leur conversation, nous dit Sakura.

_Il vaut mieux que tu restes prudent avec lui.

_Il m'a envoyé un message étrange hier soir, j'ai même pensé qu'il aurait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Mizuki.

_AHAHAHAHAHAAHA…

_Hey ne vous moquez pas, je suis sérieux !

_Franchement Naruto, tu vois Sai, tuer quelqu'un ?! Ricana légèrement Sakura.

_Ben quoi, si on regarde bien, il n'a pas souhaité répondre aux questions des inspecteurs sans avocat, il m'a sortie des phrases étranges concernant Mizuki, je pense qu'il lui menait la vie dur, il a dû passer à l'acte.

_Là, tu deviens aussi parano que nos élèves, me dit Ino.

_Ino a raison, cesse de t'imaginer des choses, Sai n'est qu'un pauvre type, manquant cruellement de confiance en lui et qui écoute les conversations des autres parce qu'il n'en n'a pas, mais de là à dire que c'est un assassin.

_C'est pas impossible, on dit qu'il faut toujours se méfier des gens calme comme lui.

Nous entendons par la suite la sonnerie retentir.

_Oublie donc ses sottises, il est temps d'y aller, nous dit avec peu d'entrain Ino.

Tous les profs présents dans la salle, prennent la direction de la sortie.

_C'est bizarre, où est Sasuke ? Il n'est jamais en retard d'habitude et je ne l'ai jamais vu absent, dis-je.

_J'sais pas, je n'ai pas vu sa voiture en arrivant ce matin, me répondit Sakura.

_Je l'appellerai à midi si il n'est toujours pas là.

* * *

La matinée s'est déroulée sans trop de soucis. Certains élèves commencent à reprendre leur habitude, mais ils se font vite reprendre par leurs propres camarades qui ont peur des représailles. Ce n'est pas très intéressant de faire cours en se disant qu'ils pensent que je suis un meurtrier mais au moins ça limite les interventions par rapport à la discipline. A la sonnerie de midi, en sortant de ma classe, je vois un surveillant se diriger vers moi. Il me demande de me rendre directement dans le bureau du principal. Ça, ce n'est pas bon signe. Je toque à la porte.

_Vous pouvez entrer !

_Bonjour, Danzô sama, on m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir. Il y a un problème ?

_Asseyez-vous Uzumaki.

_Merci

_Certains élèves semblent croire fortement à votre culpabilité concernant la mort de Tôji Mizuki et ce matin pendant les heures de cours, ils ont réussi à échapper à la vigilance des surveillants à l'accueil.

_Où voulez en venir ?

Ça m'agace qu'il tourne autant autour du pot.

_Nous avons retrouvé votre voiture dans un piteux état dans le parking extérieur.

J'écarquille les yeux face à la nouvelle et sens déjà l'énervement monter en moi.

_Piteux état ?!

_Oui, j'espère que vous êtes bien assuré.

Je ne vois aucune compassion sur son visage et ça me donne envie de l'insulter. Je me lève rapidement de ma chaise, il ne vaut mieux pas pour moi que je reste trop longtemps devant lui.

_Je préfère aller voir ça de mes propres yeux.

_Je comprends. Nous venons de contacter la police pour qu'il se rende compte des faits. Par contre vous devriez appeler rapidement votre assurance pour qu'une dépanneuse vienne la retirer sans tarder.

_Bien, je peux disposer maintenant ? Lui demandais-je sèchement.

_Bien sûr, me répondit-il un léger sourire au visage.

Lorsque je sors de son bureau pour me rendre sur le parking je croise Shion.

_Naruto, j'ai vu ta voiture et ils ne l'ont pas raté.

_Je sais Shion, d'ailleurs j'allais voir les dégâts.

_Tu vois, l'exemple de Mizuki n'était pas suffisant, il faut qu'on leur donne une autre leçon pour qu'il comprenne.

_Shion, si tu tiens à discuter avec moi, marche en même temps s'il-te-plaît ! Lui dis-je en reprenant ma marche vers le parking.

Je la vois me suivre tout en continuant son monologue.

_Je paris qu'un élève de 3A est dans le coup. Il y avait deux absents ce matin en cours. Ils ne font rien dans cet établissement pour redresser ses élèves c'est tout à fait normal après, de faire justice soi-même.

Durant tout le trajet j'ai vu les regards compatissants de certains collègues, ils ont dû terriblement l'amocher ce qui m'inquiète de plus en plus.

En arrivant sur les lieux je ne peux que constater les dégâts. Sakura et Kiba sont là eux aussi.

_Putain fait chier !

_T'as vraiment pas de chance Naruto, me fis remarquer Kiba.

_J'ai toujours pensé qu'on devrait renforcer la sécurité de ce parking, si ça avait été le cas, on aurait évité ça.

J'avoue ne plus trop faire attention à ce qui est dit autour de moi. Je pose mes deux mains sur ma tête et fais le tour de ma voiture en la fixant amèrement. Il a été rayé, puis avec une bombe ils ont tagué le mot assassin sur les côtés et le capot. Les quatre pneus sont crevés et toutes les vitres sont brisées. Ils ont en plus eu le temps de vider de la peinture rouge à l'intérieur. Si je choppe ses petits crétins je les étripe.

_Naruto, ça va ? Me demande Sakura.

Je suis tellement dans mes pensées sombres envers ceux qui ont fait ça que je ne fais pas du tout attention à Sakura.

_Arrête donc avec tes questions stupides Haruno, comment veux-tu qu'il aille bien avec sa voiture dans cet état.

_Ce n'est pas à toi que je cause Shion, alors ferme là.

_C'est toi qui devrais plutôt la fermer, si tu ne sais pas dire des choses intelligentes dans ce genre de situation.

_Et c'est la pute de service qui me dit ça ! De ta bouche, ne sors que de la connerie. De ce que racontent nos chers collègues masculins, tu es inintéressante sauf bien sûr quand tu as la bouche pleine.

_Ben quoi tu es jalouse Haruno ?! Si tu veux je pourrais te donner des cours !

_Hey, mesdemoiselles calmez-vous ! S'écria Kiba. Naruto n'a pas besoin de ça actuellement, alors si vous n'êtes pas là pour le soutenir vous pouvez dégager.

Les chamailleries de Sakura et Shion sont le cadet de mes soucis, je prends mon portable et décide de contacter mon assureur.

_Tu appelles qui ? Me demanda Kiba.

_L'assurance, dis-je dépité.

Je m'éloigne légèrement d'eux et explique la situation à mon assurance. Une dépanneuse viendra tout à l'heure. Lorsque je mets fin à l'appel, je vois arriver vers nous Danzo et deux policiers. Ils ont pris en compte les dégâts et m'ont demandé de venir enregistrer ma plainte plus tard. Je n'ai plus trop la tête à travailler et décide de rentrer chez moi. C'est Kiba qui va me raccompagner étant celui qui commence le plus tard cet après-midi. En entrant dans l'appartement je lâche tout ce que j'ai dans les mains par terre et vais m'allonger sur le canapé. Je n'ai vraiment envie de rien faire. Je me sens vidé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi mais c'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me sort de ma léthargie. Je le laisse d'abord sonner, mais après le quatrième appel, je me décide à répondre.

_Allô, dis-je mollement.

_Je vois que la matinée n'a pas été bonne

_Sas'ke?! J't'ai pas vu ce matin, tu as quoi ?

_Rien de bien méchant. J'ai reçu un message de Sakura me disant que tu n'étais pas en pleine forme, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

On voit bien qu'il n'a pas envie de donner la raison de son absence ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien cacher ?

_Des crétins n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de vandaliser ma voiture et ils ne l'ont pas raté. Il faut d'ailleurs que j'aille enregistrer ma plainte et passer à l'assurance pour voir ce qu'il me propose.

_Si tu veux, je viens et je t'accompagne.

_Non, ne te dérange pas pour moi, ça ira.

_Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. J'arrive.

Et il raccroche sans même me laisser lui répondre quoi que ce soit. En attendant son arriver, je me rafraichi le visage puis me prépare un truc à manger rapidement. Lorsque je finis de casse crouter, j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. C'est Sasuke.

_J't'avais dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire que tu viennes.

_Je suis libre et tu as besoin du soutien d'un ami, alors tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

_Merci. Ben on ferait mieux d'y aller pour que je ne sois pas en retard.

L'avantage c'est qu'il avait sa voiture, donc ça m'a évité de trop galérer. J'ai été à l'assurance, et il faudra que j'attende l'avis de l'expert, bien que le plus probable soit qu'il me donne un chèque au lieu de faire toutes les réparations. Ils me préviendront quand se sera le cas. En attendant, Sasuke c'est gentiment proposé d'être mon chauffeur. Ça ne le dérange pas de faire un petit détour. On a ensuite été déposer ma plainte, ce qui prit beaucoup plus de temps, et là on est enfin de retour chez moi.

_Enfin, j'ai bien cru qu'on ne sortirait jamais de là ! Encore merci, je pense que j'aurais plus galéré sans toi.

_Pas de quoi, tout le plaisir était pour moi.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_Non, et si on allait courir ?

_Quoi ? Maintenant ? Dis-je un peu surprit.

_Le soleil se couche à peine, en plus tu m'as l'air tendu ça te ferais du bien.

_Je sais pas trop, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça !

_C'est non négociable, j't'emprunte une de tes tenues. Allez, on se bouge Naruto !

_Ok, ok, dis-je sans entrain.

Finalement ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien ce petit footing. Et la douche bien chaude que je me m'octroie, ne peut que me faire du bien.

_N'utilise pas tout l'eau chaude, me crie Sasuke derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

_T'en fais pas, j't'ai pas oublié ! Lui répondis-je, en ricanant légèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le laissais la place, et décidai de passer commande pour le diner.

_J'ai commandé italien, ça te vas ?

_C'est parfait ! En plus je meurs de faim !

_Il faudra attendre encore un peu, mais si tu veux grignoter quelque chose, te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi.

_Je pourrais attendre, je ne suis pas un glouton comme toi !

_Hey ! J'suis pas un glouton !

_Ouais c'est ça, ventre sur pattes ! J'suis même surpris que tu n'aies pas commandé de ramen.

_J'ai fait un effort pour toi !

_Mais c'est trop d'honneur, dit-il ironiquement.

_Arête de te foutre de moi et dis-moi, ce que tu préfères regarder ce soir. Il y a deux films de potable à la télé. De l'action ou du fantastique.

_J'n'ai pas de préférence, mets ce que tu veux.

_Ok, ben ce sera du fantastique !

Une soirée tranquille devant un bon film à manger italien, avec mon meilleur ami. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il me fallait pour clôturer cette journée qui avait si mal commencé. Captivé par le film, je ne me rendais même pas compte de la manière dont me regardait Sasuke.

_Ah c'est chiant, c'est toujours quand il y a une action qu'on coupe. Foutu pub ! Bougonnais-je.

N'entendant aucune réaction de sa part, je me retourne afin de voir s'il ne s'est pas endormi, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. La manière dont il me regardait me mit mal à l'aise.

_Il commence à se faire tard, tu veux peut-être rentrer chez toi. En plus demain on a cours, se serais plus raisonnable, dis-je nerveusement.

Il se redresse légèrement du canapé et sans que je ne m'y attende, il vint m'embrasser. La sensation de ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, me fit frissonner et l'espace d'un instant, je répondis à son baiser. Mais lorsque je fus à nouveau lucide, je le repoussai brusquement, mais il ne me lâcha pas.

_Sas'ke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne…hmmm

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase et vint à nouveau m'embrasser. Je tentai de nouveau de le repousser, mais il résistait davantage. Je sentais que j'allais lui céder et c'est ce qui me faisait peur. Je me sentais peu à peu basculer vers l'arrière et je me retrouvai quelques minutes après allongé sous lui. Ma raison s'envolait au fil des secondes. Je savais que je ne devais pas le faire, mais je n'arrivais pas à le repousser.

_Sas'ke….non…on ne…peut…pas, soufflais-je désespérément.

_Je sais que t'en as envie autant que moi, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, tout en continuant de me donner des baisers dans le cou.

Pour m'empêcher toute nouvelle réplique, il revint à la charge de mes lèvres, et faufila une de ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour me prodiguer des caresses. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et toute trace de résistance avait disparu. Une de mes mains vint se loger dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Sentant que je ne le repousserais plus, il se détendit plus et reparti à l'assaut de mon cou.

_Je t'aime, me chuchote-t-il.

_Hmmmmm…..

Je le sentis se redresser légèrement, puis soulevant mon tee-shirt, il rapprocha son visage de mon ventre et se mit à me mordiller en jouant de temps en temps, de sa langue, avec mon nombril. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé et j'arrivais avec difficulté à retenir mes gémissements. Il remontait doucement, et me fit me relever légèrement afin de me retirer mon tee-shirt. Je vins à l'assaut de ses lèvres, pour un nouvel échange langoureux et profita pour lui retirer sa chemise. Il me rallongea rapidement, puis repris ses caresses et ses baisers. J'étais en feu, et même si j'avais de la culpabilité, le plaisir qu'il me faisait ressentir étouffait la voix au fond de moi qui me disait d'arrêter.

_Hmmmmmm….

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement en sentant la chaleur de sa bouche sur mon téton droit.

_Con-continue….anhanhanhanhanh

_Mais, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres, tout en appuyant son entrejambe contre le mien.

Le gémissement qui m'échappa fut étouffé par son baiser, et il continua ainsi à me torturer. Lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner mon short, j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable. C'était celle que j'avais attribué à Gaara. Je repoussai brutalement Sasuke, comme si j'avais été pris en flagrant délit.

_Naru….

_C'est Gaara ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?!

_Naruto…

_Non, tais-toi Sas'ke.

Je prends le téléphone légèrement tremblant et décroche.

_Allô, Gaa-gaara.

_Bonsoir mon cœur, tu vas bien ? Je trouve que t'as une petite voix.

_Ah, non, t'en fais pas, dis-je nerveusement, j'ai juste eu une journée trop forte en émotion et je suis un peu fatigué là.

_Ah oui, que s'est-il passé ?

_Je t'en parlerai demain, je préfère ne pas y penser maintenant et dormir pour tout oublier, dis-je en regardant furtivement Sasuke.

_Je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps alors. J'allais dormir, et je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Tu me manque.

_Tu me manque aussi.

_Bonne nuit mon cœur, je rêverai de toi cette nuit.

_Moi aussi, bonne nuit, je t'aime.

_Je t'aime aussi.

Je raccrochai le téléphone et ne pus empêcher une larme de couler.

_Naruto...

_Ne dis rien Sas'ke. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça, dis-je dépité.

Je ramasse mon tee-shirt et l'enfile rapidement puis me dirige vers la cuisine pour me prendre un verre d'eau. Je crois que je désire plus m'éloigner de lui actuellement, que boire de l'eau. Je n'ai même pas osé le regarder dans les yeux après avoir raccroché. Je me sers un verre d'eau en essayant de ne pas en mettre partout, étant donné que je tremble légèrement.

_Naruto.

_Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant.

_Ce qui n'aurait pas dû arriver, c'est que ce maudit téléphone sonne.

Je me retourne brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

_Je suis avec Gaara, Sas'ke !

_Tu n'as pas semblé penser à lui tout à l'heure.

_Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un moment d'égarement, mais c'est Gaara que j'aime, pas toi.

_Qui cherche tu as convaincre, toi ou moi ?

_Tu m'avais promis que tu ne t'interposerais pas entre Gaara et moi.

_Parce que je ne te pensais pas stupide au point de vouloir te pacser avec quelqu'un pour qui tu ne ressens que de l'affection, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi

_Comment tu…..

_Sakura a trop parlé.

_Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens.

_Si tu es avec Gaara c'est parce que tu pensais que ce n'était pas possible nous deux. Et ta lâcheté t'a empêché de le quitter par la suite.

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dis-je agacé.

_Tu sais bien que j'ai raison, si il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, c'est parce que je n'ai rien tenté. J'ai respecté ma promesse parce que je voulais que tu te rendes compte de ton erreur, seul. J'avais décidé de tirer un trait sur nous deux, quand je t'ai vu si heureux avec lui, mais quand Sakura m'a dit pour le pacse, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance aussi. Et j'ai eu raison, regarde comme tu trembles, juste parce que je suis trop proche de toi.

_Je veux….que tu t'en n'ailles Sas'ke.

Il fait tout le contraire de ce que je lui demande et se rapproche davantage. Je me sens comme paralysé et n'ose pas relever la tête vers lui. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage, tant il est proche. Mon cœur n'arrête pas de battre la chamade, ce qui n'arrange rien à mes tremblements.

_Dis-moi, en me regardant dans les yeux que tu ne m'aime pas et je te laisserais tranquille.

Il me connait très bien et il sait que quand je suis nerveux, il m'est plus difficile de mentir en fixant mon interlocuteur. Si je ne le fais pas, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, mais aucun son n'arrive à franchir mes lèvres. Il décala son visage du mien et vint me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

_Je savais que c'était moi que tu aimais. Je passe te chercher demain à 6h00.

Il me donne un baiser sur la joue puis s'en va. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre. C'est lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer que je m'écroule au sol. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi. Il ne me manquait plus que ça pour pimenter davantage mon année scolaire. C'est le cœur lourd que j'allai m'endormir sur mon lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, il est venu me chercher. En me réveillant, j'avais déjà décidé de profiter du trajet pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Mais peine perdu. En arrivant dans le parking du collège, avant de descendre, il m'a dit que j'avais perdu ma chance de me débarrasser définitivement de lui hier soir et que toutes tentatives que je ferais pour l'éloigner, ne fonctionnerais pas. C'est donc agacer que je me rendis dans ma salle, sans un passage à la salle des profs, pour ne pas avoir à le supporter davantage. A la récréation, je n'avais envie de voir personne, pour ne pas être interrogé sur mon humeur. Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas échapper à Ino, vu qu'elle était juste à côté de moi.

_Salut ! Tu n'es pas venu en salle des profs ce matin ?

_Pas envie.

_Sasuke avait raison quand il disait que tu n'étais pas de bonne humeur.

_Ne me parle pas de celui-là !

_Vous vous êtes disputé à propos de quoi ?

_Ino, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et surtout pas ici.

_Elle a vraiment mal commencé ta semaine.

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

_Bonjour Monsieur Uzumaki.

Je regarde à l'entrée de la salle et remarque Hinata.

_Bonjour Hinata. C'est cette après-midi que je vous ai, je crois.

_Oui, je voulais vous saluer.

_Je vais te laisser, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer en salle des profs, me dit Ino.

Suite à son départ, je vois Hinata entrer dans la salle, ce qui m'ennuie un peu. Je n'ai pas trop envie de discuter avec elle. Elle est gentille, mais par moment je la trouve envahissante.

_C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce qu'ils ont fait à votre voiture.

_Hn, dis-je sans entrain.

_Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit des deux absents d'hier de la 3A, mais je suis sur qu'ils ne resteront pas impunis.

_Hinata, excuse-moi, mais j'ai des choses à vérifier pour mon prochain cours avant la fin de la récré.

_Ah, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas parler, je ne vous en veux pas. A cet après-midi !

Elle me dit ça comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire qu'elle m'en veuille.

_Oui, à cet aprèm !

A la fin de la journée, c'est Ino qui me raccompagne chez moi. Sasuke ne travaillant pas l'après-midi, je lui ai dit de ne pas se déplacer et que je pouvais me débrouiller sans lui. J'ai hâte que cette semaine se termine ! Elle est complètement pourrie. Heureusement que les vacances sont pour bientôt parce que là, je commence à saturer. Vers 18h30, j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

_Qui, ça peut-être, dis-je à moi-même. J'espère que ce n'est pas Sasuke.

Lorsque je vérifie l'identité de l'individu devant ma porte, je reste un peu surpris. Je crois que finalement j'aurais préféré la visite de Sasuke. J'ouvre un peu réticent.

_Sai, que fais-tu là ?

_Sa-lut, Naruto. J'ai…su que tu n'a-vais pas de voi-ture et comme la mienne arrivera en fin de semaine, si….tu veux, je pourrais te véhiculer.

_Euh, je ne savais pas que tu savais conduire.

_Oui,…..je sais conduire.

Je ne souhaite pas vraiment être en sa compagnie, plus le temps passe, plus je le vois comme un psychopathe.

_Merci, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui vient me récupérer. Mais si j'ai besoin de toi, je te préviendrai.

_Ok.

Je le vois piétiner un peu sur place, comme si il cherchait autre chose à dire.

_Bon, Sai j'ai des choses à faire, donc à demain.

_Oui, à demain.

Puis je ferme la porte. Je pensais être débarrassé de lui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi, je ne suis pas comme Sasuke. Il n'a aucun scrupule a envoyé les gens bouler quand il ne les apprécie pas. Pendant que je pense à lui, autant le prévenir que c'est Ino qui viendra me chercher demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille sans aucune motivation. J'ai bien envie de ne pas aller au travail, mais je n'ai aucun motif valable et ce sera chiant de rattraper les cours par la suite, donc je me lève. Lorsque je m'apprête à sortir, je vois une enveloppe par terre, la même que j'avais reçu, en début d'année. Quelqu'un a dû la glisser sous la porte. Je ne prends même pas le temps de la lire et vais la mettre dans ma poubelle. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'arriver à l'entrée, que la sonnette de la porte retentit. C'est surement Ino, elle devait s'impatienter, pourtant ça ne fait même pas une minute qu'elle m'a bipé.

_J'arrive Ino ! Criais-je en prenant rapidement mes affaires.

Lorsque j'ouvre ma porte, j'ai la désagréable surprise d'y trouver deux policiers. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Que me veulent-ils ?

_Uzumaki Naruto.

_Oui, c'est moi. C'est…pour quoi ?

_C'est à propos de l'affaire de Tôji Mizuki.

_J'ai déjà répondu aux questions de deux inspecteurs sur cette affaire, il n'y a rien à ajouter à ma déclaration.

_Il y a eu un nouveau rebondissement dans l'affaire, veuillez nous suivre au commissariat.

_Je dois aller travailler….

_Il serait souhaitable pour vous que vous nous suiviez sans faire de résistance.

Ça ne présage rien de bon. Pourquoi veulent-ils encore m'interroger sur ça.

_Je ne vous suivrai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné le motif de cet interrogatoire.

_Les corps de deux nouvelles victimes ont été trouvé et tout porte à croire qu'il y a un lien avec l'affaire Tôji, me dit l'un des policiers.

Je me sens pâlir et tente de rester le plus calme possible. Je pensais que cette semaine ne pouvait pas être pire, ben je m'étais totalement trompé.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Reviews:)!

A pistache!

hanaS.


End file.
